That One Time at Summer Camp
by RandomTendencies13
Summary: Everyone has that crazy thing that happened at Summer Camp. This one just so happens to include false relationships, charades, and many naughty things to follow. Typical Summer Camp, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the latest story from me and JarJarBlinx1. In this one, Jack and Pitch and the gang are all counselors at a summer camp in the mountains. Pitch's uncle is the owner of the camp and makes Pitch the head counselor. Jack, Pitch, Tooth, and Kristoff all go to the same university in the nearest town, so they see each other outside of camp every year. Without further ado, hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm carrying all of your bags for you?" He had to pause in the middle of an incline to catch his breath.

"Because you're a good friend and stronger than me?" She grinned back at him from her position higher on the hill.

"But don't you think this is a little excessive? My duffel bag is completely full of climbing gear and even it doesn't weigh as much as your...suitcase," Jack grunted as he lifted the heavy bag again. "You could have at least taken your backpack, Tooth."

She peeked at Jack around her bulky, but very light, bed linens and shrugged. "Sorry. Hands are full."

"You so owe me for this…," he grumbled but continued on. As soon as Tooth's things were dropped off at her cabin, Jack headed for the mess hall.

Realizing her friend was going the wrong direction of the car, Tooth stood in her doorway and called to him, "Where are you going? Your stuff is the other direction."

"But the mess hall is this way. We're going to be late for check-in if we go back. I'll make the trek to grab it all later." Jack nudged his friend when she caught up to him. "If _somebody_ had been ready to leave on time, I might have had enough time to make the extra trip." Before Tooth could make a comeback, he took off towards the mess hall, Tooth close on his heels. They managed to get in the door along with the last few stragglers. The two took a seat towards the back of the hall, quietly waving to a few friends they hadn't seen since the previous summer. A familiar British accent up at the front of the room drew their attention.

"Welcome back, counselors. I hope you have enjoyed your time off." The group started chattering briefly, excited to be back. "Okay everyone, settle down. Has everyone checked in and received their clipboard, name tag, and whistle?"

"Oops." Jack made a face, whispering to Tooth, "I'll grab yours too." He scuttled back to the front table to grab their things with the other stragglers.

"We're scheduled to have a big group so the camp is going to be divided up into four sections as always. In the Winter section is myself, Jack, North, Elsa, Violet, and Ruffnut. Those cabins are on the Northern edge of the camp. In the Spring section is Tooth, Rapunzel, Ariel, Aster, Fishlegs, and Dash. You will be at the Eastern edge. Summer will be Merida, Astrid, Moana, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Sinbad at the Southern edge. Autumn is Hiccup, Flynn, Sandy, Tiana, Marina, and Russel on the Western edge." Pitch Black, the head counselor, flipped a page on his clipboard. "Ah. It seems that Dash is in the hospital and will be unable to join us this summer."

One of the older counselors raised his hand, a worried expression on his face. "Wait, what happened to him?"

"Nothing serious. Seems he broke his leg at a track meet and needs to be on bed rest for the summer."

"Dash promised he'd be back next summer. He wouldn't miss any more camps than he has to," his sister Violet announced from her seat.

"For now, everyone has their assignment, and I'll update you when we have his replacement. In the meantime, everyone update yourselves on our policies, rules and guidelines for the year. Does anyone have any questions?"

A few more hands were raised and questions answered before the group dispersed. Jack made his way over to the head counselor. "It says on my board that I'm the 'Head of New Counselors'? When did that get added on there?"

Pitch smiled over at him. "I heard you were a big help last summer with some of the newer counselors. The title isn't an official one, but if you could just keep an eye on the newbies and help out, that would be great."

"So I'm just showing them the ropes like I usually do?" Jack returned the smile, teasing, "What was the point in putting it on there then?"

"Well, I know how big of an ego you have." Pitch chuckled. "You'll get paid a little extra, but I didn't want to crest any animosity between you and your friends. Besides-" Pitch cleared his throat. "I may need help from time to time. Being head counselor is a lot different than just being a counselor."

"Awww. If you wanted to spend more time with me, Pitch, you only had to ask." He grinned but gave him a nod of understanding.

"Please keep the flirting down to a minimum, Jack. You might make your boyfriend jealous."

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Jack's face fell a bit. "I'm actually single now. Since spring break, actually. Yaaaaay."

"Shit, I'm sorry." Pitch put a hand on Jack's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I didn't like him anyway. He wasn't good enough for you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm over it and moving on with my life and totally ready for summer." A call from Tooth had him looking towards the door. "Well, let me know if you need anything. I'm here to help, and all that jazz. For now, I have to go drag a certain someone to help me carry my stuff. See ya later."

"See you, Jack."

As he walked towards his friend, Jack instantly recognized the expression on her face. "Don't you give me that look. I know all too well what you're thinking."

"I just wish you two had gotten together at some point," she chattered on their way back to the car. "You would have made such a cute couple!"

"We've been over this almost every summer since you found out we were both gay, Tooth. We're too different from each other. Plus, it took me all these years to finally work out a comfortable friendship with him. There's no way it could be anything more than that."

Tooth grabbed a couple of Jack's smaller bags from the car. "Whatever you say. I'll still be shipping you two in my head."

"Just don't let those crazy thoughts come out in words," he chuckled. "If I lose a friend because _someone_ couldn't keep herself from meddling, I'll never forgive you."

"Oh, you'll forgive me. You always do."

"Alright fine. But I'll be mad at you for a very long time." Jack lifted the last of his stuff, and they headed off for his cabin, which was on the far side of camp.

* * *

A knock at Jack's cabin door brought him over. "Hey, Jack. So I was able to get Dash's replacement."

Jack smiled and tossed his sheets, which he'd been unpacking, back onto the bed. "That's great! When does he start?"

"Jack, I think I should warn you. It's Kristoff."

"Kris...toff? But I thought he said he wasn't coming this summer."

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have called him but all my other options had excuses."

"No, don't worry about it. I understand. Really." He tried to look reassuring enough to convince Pitch.

Pitch looked at Jack. "Give me your phone."

"What for?" He looked confused but handed it over anyway.

Pitch typed something in, checked his phone and handed Jack's back to him. "Now you have my number. You need anything, or he gives you trouble, I'll be right there."

"Thanks? I'll let you know now, though, my phone gets horrible service up here. I can usually only make a call up by the cars or at the mess hall." He quickly added, "But thank you for the thought. It's appreciated."

"I'll feel better knowing you have some sort of protection. Kristoff's an arse. You're strong, but friends always help make it easier."

"He's not _that_ bad." Jack thought a moment. "Okay, well maybe he's a bit of douche. But he'd never lay a hand on me or anything. Thanks again for the thought, Pitch. It...means a lot."

Pitch smiled. "No problem. And since we're such good friends, I'll give you a spoiler: mac 'n' cheese and burgers tonight for dinner. I'll make sure Tiana saves you a little extra. I remember how much you're a fan of mac 'n' cheese."

"Awesome! Tiana's mac 'n' cheese is the best too. I'll see you at dinner then? I still have a lot of unpacking and planning to do."

"Sure thing. See you later, Jackie," Pitch teased, waving at Jack as he walked back towards camp.

"Don't call me Jackie!" Jack rolled his eyes and shut the door, returning to his things.

* * *

The next day, Jack sped walked from the mess hall, furiously typing on his phone. The day had been going great. He'd been showing the three new counselors around the camp, introducing them to everyone, and explaining almost everyone's nickname so they wouldn't get confused later. Then Kristoff showed up and may or may not have riled him up so he may or may not have said some stupid things. _Can we meet before the bonfire tonight? It's an emergency._ He sent the text to Pitch.

 _Totally. Anything wrong?_

 _I'll explain in person. Please don't talk to Kristoff until then._

 _Why would I talk to that pillock?"_

 _Don't know. Just please don't._

 _Okay. I'll wait to hear from you._

 _Thanks_.

* * *

Jack was pacing back and forth at the fire pit, their designated meeting spot. Since Pitch was in charge of getting the fire started well in advance, it made sense to just meet there. "Okay, so what's up?" Pitch walked up to the fire pit and knelt down, working on getting the fire started.

"So...Kristoff arrived today."

"Uh-huh...wait, did he hurt you?"

"No!" Jack cleared his throat. "No. No hurting. We, uh, bumped into each other while I was showing some of the newbies around. Started talking a bit. Just small talk, you know." His pacing picked up speed with his nerves.

"Okay. So far I'm not seeing the problem."

"Well, the problem is that he started talking about his boyfriend. How great he is, how much money he has, how high up in society he is, and all that shit." He angrily kicked at a stray rock.

"And you got jealous?"

"Maybe just a little? So I started to panic a little because I didn't want him to find out that I'm still single and miserable while he's happy and moved on. And I may have said something stupid. Really, _really_ stupid." His pacing paused for a split second.

"Jack, just get to the point. What happened?"

"I may have said that I'm dating someone..." he mumbled the rest and looked away from his friend.

"Is that all?" Pitch laughed and brushed his hands off on his jeans, giving the growing fire an approving glance. "That's not a big deal."

"You don't understand. I told him I was-" Jack came to an abrupt stop as the first counselors started to filter in. "Nevermind."

Pitch gave Jack a weird look. "We'll talk later, yeah?"

"Oh, look, Jack's already here with his boyfriend!" A strong hand clapped Pitch's back. Kristoff gave him a smile. "I always knew you had a thing for my ex. Can't believe he finally caught you."

"Caught me?"

Jack cringed next to them. Eyes begging forgiveness, he mouthed "I'm sorry" at his friend when Kristoff looked away for a moment.

Pitch's eyes widened. "We're dating?!" At Kristoff's look, Pitch's tone changed. "It's just...we were planning on keeping it a secret. It's about the kids, right?"

"Right! Camp's about the kids, not who's dating who."

"Yeah, the kids…" Kristoff looked between Jack and Pitch. "By the way, I wanted to invite my boyfriend to some of the big events. Would that be okay?"

"Maybe," Pitch said, peeling himself out of Kristoff's grip. "Now if you don't mind, since our secret's out, I'm in the mood to sneak off with my boyfriend." He looked at Jack. "You coming?"

"Y-yeah." Jack looked at his feet nervously but followed Pitch, eager to get away from Kristoff.

Once they were far enough away, Pitch turned to look at Jack. "Can you explain what just happened?"

"I am so sorry!" He clapped a hand over his face. "I was completely panicking when I told him that. When he asked who I was going out with, you were the first openly gay guy that same to mind and it sorta came out before I could stop it. Then I was freaking out as soon as I said it."

"Jack," Pitch groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Okay, fine. I won't be able to show you preferential treatment, but I agree."

"You don't have to pretend for me. I never should have dragged you into this. I'll tell him the truth."

"No, you will not."

"That isn't fair for you though! A whole summer of pretending to be my boyfriend? I can't ask that of you!"

"It's no problem. What would we have to do? Sneak off like this? Sit together at meals? That sounds like what friends do, so it isn't too different.

"When one of us is the head counselor, yes it is. I remember last summer we hardly spent any time together because you always had to go help one person or another."

"Let me worry about that. Besides, I enjoyed the look of shock on his face when I confirmed your story."

Jack cracked a smile. "I don't think he really believed I could move on after him."

"Why prove him right?"

"You're sure about this? I'll understand if you don't want to."

"How about we see where this goes? If it doesn't work, we'll deal with it then."

"Thank you!" Jack threw his arms around Pitch with a smile.

Pitch chuckled and patted s back. "Now we just have to figure something out."

"Anything you need, just let me know. I owe you so much for doing this."

"How exactly do you plan on looking kissed? If we're dating and sneaking off like this, we're obviously seriously making out. And you don't look very kissed."

"Huh?" Jack's jaw dropped in shock. "I didn't think about that…"

"Jesus." Pitch walked up to Jack and tilted his head up. "Close your eyes."

"W-wait." He put up a hand to stop him from leaning closer. "I don't want this to totally screw up our friendship."

"It will only if you let it," Pitch whispered, leaning down and brushing his lips over Jack's.

Jack's breath hitched for a moment before letting himself relax in Pitch's hold. When he finally pulled away, he chuckled nervously. "Not bad for a first kiss."

"And now you look kissed." Pitch smiled. "Let Kristoff suck on that."

"He's probably already upset just because he wasn't right. I hope this really ticks him off."

"Me too. He's such an arse. You really upgraded."

"Anything's an upgrade compared to him. Not that you're not great or anything."

"Gee, I'm flattered," Pitch teased.

Jack cringed again. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Pitch looked down at his watch, the face pressed to the skin of his inner wrist. "We should head back."

"You're probably right. I'm sure Tooth has heard the news that we're 'dating' by now and is completely freaking out I never told her." He turned back towards the firepit with a laugh.

"I would if I was your best friend. Keeping such a hot, talented, wonderful boyfriend secret is a crime."

"And you said _my_ ego was bad?"

"Hey, someone has to flatter me since you won't."

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

"Do I?"

Jack rolled his eyes as they joined the group again. "I'd hope you'd know me better than that."

"I guess I'll learn more about you now that we're dating."

"Good point."

"Can you bear to be parted from me?"

"Might be a little difficult, but I'll try to manage."

"You're such a dick," Pitch chuckled, giving Jack a long kiss when Kristoff looked over at them.

"Says the prick." Jack couldn't help a blush from creeping onto his cheeks, but he smiled anyway. Pitch laughed and left Jack to go talk to some of the older counselors. The instant Pitch was gone, Tooth was on him, eyes suspicious.

"Just _what_ was _that_? I thought you said you two would never go out?"

Jack quickly put a finger to her mouth to shush her before anyone else overheard. " _That_ was me kissing my very wonderful boyfriend who I love _so much_." He gave her a look to hint that she should drop it for the moment, whispering, "I'll explain later."


	2. Chapter 2

_Meet up for breakfast, boyfriend?_

 _Save me a spot? I'm going to be a little late. Bloody nose in my cabin._

 _That's hot. I'll see you then :)_

Jack managed to get to the mess hall just as people were leaving for daily activities. He was disappointed at first, but his smile grew when he saw Pitch waiting at a table. He plopped himself down next to Pitch with a sigh. "Sorry that took so long. Blood got everywhere, and it took forever to clean up."

Pitch leaned over and gave Jack a quick kiss. "You always have all the fun," he teased.

"Oh yeah. Super fun." A grumble from his stomach had him glancing at the kitchen. "Do you think Tiana might give me some scraps if I beg?"

"Highly probable."

"I'll be right back then." Jack came back a few minutes later with some odds and ends of what was leftover from breakfast. "It's better than nothing." He made a face after taking a bite of a burnt sausage. "I can definitely tell Naveen made the sausage this morning," he laughed.

"What gave it away?" Pitch chuckled.

"Maybe the fact I can't see sausage, only black char." He tossed it aside and tried something else.

"Maybe we can get out of here later. Go to that diner in town."

"As great as that sounds, it's not my day off. And someone made it very clear when we started this relationship that he couldn't give me preferential treatment," Jack teased and took a bite of eggs.

"Ugh, rain check then?"

"Rain check." Jack glanced at his watch. "Alright, I gotta go. Climbing is usually swamped in the morning, and Tooth's all by herself. See you around?"

"Totally." Pitch gave Jack a quick kiss and smiled at his blush. "See you around."

"Thanks again for waiting for me. Even though I didn't really hang around for very long."

"Hey, bleeding noses always come first."

"Lucky for me my boyfriend's so understanding." Jack headed out with a wink.

"Call me!"

"Will do."

* * *

"So Jack," Kristoff said, throwing an arm over Jack's shoulders. "Dating the head counselor. Nice move."

"Nice move? What're you talking about?" He had to resist yanking himself from Kristoff's embrace.

"Special perks, a bed in the air conditioned cabin, whatever you want! Damn, you did good!"

"I _wish_ I had air conditioning." Jack scoffed.

"So, you screwed him yet?"

Jack stopped dead in his tracks, pulling himself from Kristoffs arm. "That is absolutely none of your business."

"Oh, you're holding out. Remember you tried that with me?" Kristoff laughed. "A few drinks and you were on your back in no time."

"Unlike you, he's not a douchebag. He respects me enough to wait." Blue eyes narrowed on him.

"Yeah, sure. I bet he'd screw you in five seconds flat."

"You know what? I'm done with this conversation." Jack turned and stormed off before he punched the guy in anger. Without even thinking, he found himself at the climbing wall, usually deserted at sunset time anyway. Jack hooked himself up to the only auto-belay and quickly made his way up to perch on the top of the wall. From way up here he could almost see the whole camp sprawling over the forest hills. The cool breeze and view almost always seemed to calm him, but it didn't seem to be working this time.

"Jack?" He looked down to see Tooth standing at the bottom with a worried look on her face. "You okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Tooth." He wiped at his nose with a sniffle. "Go enjoy game night with your cabin."

"Jack Frost, don't make me climb up there." Pitch came up next to Tooth and looked up at him perched at the top of the wall. "I'll do it!"

Jack chuckled softly, knowing he'd never seen Pitch even put on a climbing harness much less climb. "I'd like to see you try!"

"Well, that's it." Pitch and Tooth whispered together before she began helping him get harnessed up. "Alright, I'm coming up!"

"You're going to hurt yourself if you try making it up this wall. Don't worry about me. Just go on about your evenings."

"Here I come!" Pitch hooked himself up and began to clumsily and slowly climb up the wall. "Yep, definitely on my way."

Jack couldn't help a fond smile as he watched Pitch's struggles. When the man got stuck halfway up the wall, he rolled his eyes a bit. "Alright, Alright. I'm coming down."

"You couldn't have said that before I got up here? No way! I am... _definitely_...getting up there."

"You sure?" He rappelled down enough to be even with Pitch. "You haven't even reached the hardest part yet."

"You know, you are a really difficult person to love."

"I guess it's a good thing for you then that we're only acting."

"And sometimes you make that acting _really_ hard." Pitch looked back over his shoulder. "Oh, Jesus, I hate heights."

"Then what're you doing up here, you idiot?"

"I'm your fake boyfriend, and you're upset. Where else would I be?"

"How...thoughtful of you. Well, you're about halfway there. Which direction do you want to go now?"

"Down please."

"Alright then," Jack chuckled, slipping into instructor mode. "Carefully lean back like this." He showed Pitch and helped him get the right angle.

"You're good at this. Really good."

"Thanks. I'd sure hope so since it's what I want to do with my life. Okay, now start to slowly feel your way down. Sort of like walking backwards. There you go!"

"Why would anyone do this for fun?"

"I think you're asking the wrong person about that."

"No, seriously. Why do you like this?"

"I love it. Everything about it. When I'm climbing, it almost feels like flying. And there's nothing better than beating a wall you've been stuck on forever."

"Hmm." Pitch slowly moved down the wall and heaved a big sigh once his feet were on the ground. "Thank God."

"Back on solid ground again. Do us both a favor and don't try climbing again?" Jack took off his harness.

"I won't do it if you'll be reasonable and come down next time."

"I won't be reasonable. The whole point of going up there is so I can mope. I can't do that if you guys make me come down," he teased. Tooth gave him a hug before heading off to game night and leaving them alone.

"Alright, as your fake boyfriend, I request that you talk to me about what happened."

"Can't I just go back to my quiet moping?"

"I will climb up there again."

"Fine. I ran into he-who-must-not-be-named again." Jack flopped down on a bench with a sigh. "I'm sure you can guess it wasn't very pleasant."

"Yeah, I figured." Pitch sat beside him, leaning back to stare up at the stars. "You're so much better than him, Jack, and I'm not just saying that as a friend. You're a better person than him. I never understood how someone like you could date someone like him, but it makes sense in a way. You're so kind, so forgiving, so generous. You deserve much better."

"So kind and forgiving that it took me over a year to realize he was cheating on me." He ran a hand over his face. "Apparently I wasn't interesting enough to keep his attention. Or, judging by his boyfriend, not rich or lavish enough for him. That's why it bothered me so much everything he was saying today. It skipped right over being annoying and just grated my nerves."

"What did he say?"

"Well, his first words were 'dating the head counselor. Nice move.' Which, nothing against you not being good choice for someone, just made me feel like he was comparing me to him. Like I would go out with someone just for the perks. Then the conversation turned sexual, and I had to walk away before I punched him."

"Why did you pick me? Why not another guy?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. You were the first one to pop into my mind. Maybe it was to rub it in his face that I got who he named the 'unattainable' guy. Because you're my friend, and I thought maybe you wouldn't completely hate me if I said your name?"

"I'm unattainable?" Pitch smiled. "I don't hate you. I was confused, but I could never hate you."

" _Very_ unattainable. Your relationships have been either so secretive or few that he was honestly starting to think you were asexual," he laughed.

"What did you think?"

"What did I think about your sexuality?"

Pitch nodded. "And me as a person."

"Hmmmm. I could kind of see why Kristoff thought that about you. I'd say I was questionable about your sexuality too, except that summer I caught you making out with James Hook was kind of a dead give away." Jack grinned.

"James was a one-time thing. I had an itch that needed to be scratched."

One dark eyebrow raised teasingly. "It must have been one long lasting itch then."

"He was good in bed, but then he started to want to become official." Pitch shuddered. "He misunderstood what I wanted."

"He didn't really seem like relationship material anyway. I think you dodged a bullet though. I heard he got arrested for a botched yacht heist a few years after he stopped coming to camp."

"Aww, you do care," Pitch teased, nudging Jack's shoulder.

"Anyway, back to your question. You as a person...I like you. You're serious without being boring, structured without being annoying, and caring without being suffocating. I know your childhood was far from easy, believe me I understand, but you didn't let it drag you down with it all."

"You really do know how to flatter a boy."

"Only when there's good material to work with." Jack blushed softly, thankful the night's darkness hid it.

Pitch smiled and kissed Jack's cheek. "You're sweet. Pick someone worthy of you next time."

He laughed, "I'll try to do that. Maybe you should just pick him for me. It might be easier."

"Would you actually give my pick a chance?"

"Depends on how the guys looks. Obviously all I'm in it for is the sex."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"We should probably go join game night, huh?" Jack stood up with a chuckle. "Before they send out a search party for us."

"We're a couple. They probably think we're busy making out." Pitch stood and stretched. "I might hang out here for a bit. Go for a walk around the lake. You can come if you would prefer."

"Sure. A walk sounds nice. You know you are going to be super sore tomorrow, right?"

"I'm a Brit. I like walking as you like climbing." Pitch smiled over his shoulder at Jack as he began walking towards the lake. "I also like Tai Chi and yoga."

"Maybe. But climbing uses a lot of muscles you're not used to using." Jack followed close behind.

He shrugged. "Serves me right for climbing and serves you right for making me climb."

"Serves me right? What, am I going to have to ice and massage your muscles like a good boyfriend?"

"That'd be nice."

"I will if you want me too. It _was_ my fault after all."

Pitch gave Jack a look. "Will you really do it if I ask?"

"Of course. What else are fake boyfriends for?"

"Fake kissing, fake hand holding, actually kicking your ex's butt."

"All good points." Jack grinned at him. "Just say the word, and I'll be there."

"You'll make someone a good boyfriend."

"You think so?"

"Of course."

"That's actually...really nice to hear. I might come off as this confident macho guy, but the truth is I haven't really had much luck in the relationship department."

"Because you think you're worth what those guys are willing to give. You deserve better. If it makes you feel better, I'd date you."

Jack stopped in his tracks. "Seriously?"

Pitch stopped too, turning to look at Jack. "Yes, Jack. I would date you."

"Damn. Why didn't we just date each other from the beginning?"

"Because I'm not your type, and we would probably be better off as friends."

"Good point. So...what's my type?" Jack started walking again.

"Around your height, but just a little taller. Sporty, muscular, a stereotypical jock. Blonde."

"I never really noticed it, but you're right. I should really try to change that next time."

"I would recommend it."

"What about you? What's your type? I'd say bad boys, but James was the only one of those I ever noticed you with."

"Based on your experience with me, what would you say my type is?"

"I'd say...someone who's not too out there and crazy in personality. I think you'd like someone a little shorter than you, judging by how you're so used to leaning down to kiss me already." Jack bumped him as they walked with a smile. "Brunettes?"

"Preferably."

"And skinny so you can hug him easier."

"I suppose so."

"So did I guess right? Shorter, brunette, and skinny?"

"Sounds about right."

"Guess I'm out then," Jack joked.

"I guess so. You don't fit the profile you made at all."

"Damn. We're both out of luck then."

"As if you would date me anyway."

"You never know. Maybe if the universe had put as together at the right time, we could have had a chance."

"But that moment's come and gone. Now we're just friends, or fake boyfriends I guess."

"Fake boyfriends isn't so bad. We can kind of try out someone outside of our type without actually having to go find somebody."

"Sounds like friends with benefits, minus the sex."

"Yeah. Not so bad if you think of it that way."

"And are we to remain exclusive or…?"

"As fake boyfriends? If there's someone you're interested in, we can put an end to the charade. I won't hold you back."

"Are you going to be exclusive to this, at least for now?"

"I don't have any intentions to find anyone else if that's what you mean. I don't think I'm emotionally over Kristoff enough to put that baggage on somebody else."

"Yeah, totally. Makes sense." Pitch stopped at the edge of the lake, looking out over the dark expanse of water. The reflections of the stars mixed with some fireflies that were hovering over the surface. Somewhere, the plaintive call of a loon rang out. "I have someone I'm interested in, but I'm going to see this through first."

"You're interested in someone?" Jack came up beside him, taking in the scene. "Does he fit your type?"

"He does. I've wanted to have sex with him since I first laid eyes on him, but I've been thinking lately that he could become more to me. A boyfriend rather than a booty call."

"Am I allowed to ask who he is?"

"You can ask, but I won't tell you."

"Oh, alright. Far be it from me to force your secret out."

"I would tell you, but why ruin this? I'm going to focus on you and making sure Kristoff regrets everything he ever did to you."

"That hardly seems fair to you. Promise me something? If you really like this guy, cut off this charade with me."

Pitch looked over at Jack and slowly smiled. "Promise."

* * *

One morning, Jack came upon a rather entertaining scene in the mess hall. Flynn, Tuffnut, and Aster had Merida cornered.

"Your brothers are terrors!"

Merida rolled her eyes. "Ya think I don't know that already?"

"Hamish stole all the pastries from the kitchen, and now Tiana has our entire cabin doing clean up duty for a week!" Flynn whined.

"You think that's bad? Harris has taken to escaping every night and has started his own raccoon army. Which is actually pretty cool." Tuffnut looked almost as if he admired the boy's work for a moment. "Until he let them loose in the cabin. I'm pretty sure one of my kids has rabies now."

"Okay, break it up." Pitch approached the group, looking annoyed. "Maybe if you all were watching the kids better, rather than smoking and looking at porn, they wouldn't have gotten loose."

"In their defense, they truly are handfuls," Merida chimed in. "My Da's monstrous sized and even he can't scare them in line."

"But that isn't your fault."

"No. I see where they're comin' from though." The ginger shrugged, not bothered at all by the fact she was being cornered by three men.

"Wait, you're alright with them cornering you?"

"Should I be? I've taken on worse than these three and come out alright. Besides, I get a summer I don't have to be in charge of the three little bears. It's rather fun to be hearing someone else have to go through it all," Merida sniggered.

Pitch sighed. "Alright, Alright. Continue...as you were, I guess."

"May I make a suggestion?" Jack walked up to the group.

"We'll take any ideas at this point." Aster grumbled, arms crossed.

"The Friday the 13th bonfire is coming up next week. Maybe the triplets simply need to be scared into following the rules. Remember our first summer, Meri?"

"Yeah! The Terrible Terrors were infamous for the trouble they caused."

"But after the councilors set up a little scare prank…"

"They were nicer than a basket of kittens! Not a bad idea, Jack." Merida left with the boys with a mischievous grin on her face, asking them, "Have you boys ever heard of the demon bear Mor'du that prowls these woods and gobbles up troublemakers?"

Pitch watched Jack with a small smile. "Why didn't they put you in charge?" he asked once the group had walked off to plan their prank.

"I don't know. Your uncle should really just hand the reins over to me," Jack teased. "I'm clearly better than you are at your job."

"Clearly. Sometimes I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I'll go ahead and take your badge now. The real head counselor is here."

"Of course." Pitch made a theatrical show of handing over his badge and clipboard. "The true head counselor has arrived at last."

Jack took one look at the clipboard before handing it back over. "Nah. I'm bored already. You can have your job back. But I will...take this." He took the hat from Pitch's head and put it on his own.

"I knew you've wanted that hat since day one!"

"And now my plan to steal it has finally succeeded!"

"Yeah?" Pitch grabbed the hat back and held it out of Jack's reach. "What are you gonna do for it?"

"I could kiss you like a good boyfriend would."

"Deal." Pitch wrapped an arm around Jack's waist and pulled him close, claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss.

In his shock, Jack couldn't do much more than return the passion, pressing close to Pitch. "That was certainly...more than usual." He pulled back to catch his breath.

"He was watching," Pitch whispered as he set the hat back on Jack's head. "If he wants to snoop, then he's gonna get a show."

Jack's arms slowly slid around the man's shoulders. "Do you have a secret exhibitionist kink? You don't seem to have any problems at all with doing things like this in front of people." He ran his nose up and down Pitch's neck.

"I don't mind when the person is physically attractive." Pitch pulled the collar of Jack's shirt aside and meeting Kristoff's gaze, he sucked at Jack's neck.

"I'm attractive? Thought I wasn't your type." Jack's head fell to the side, giving more of his neck to Pitch in a show that wasn't really _all_ show.

"You made the list," Pitch purred, gently biting the soft skin, creating a small hickey on Jack's neck.

"You said my list was right."

Long fingers tangled in Jack's hair and tugged his head back. "Did I?" He teasingly brushed his lips over Jack's before claiming his mouth again.

"You did. I," he gasped. "Distinctly remember not being qualified. We should stop." Jack pulled back with a soft groan. "I know we're faking it, but I'm going to have a very _real_ problem if we don't."

"I'll spare you this once," Pitch whispered teasingly. "You're excused if you need to take a cold shower."

"Don't get too cocky. I'm not quite that easy to turn on. Only being preventative to save us any future awkwardness of arousal." He straightened the cap on his head, admiring how stretched out and comfortable it was.

"I'll have to step up my game, won't I? For the sake of the show."

"Don't step it up too much, or we might do something we regret."

"You mean something _you_ will regret."

"I'm not the one with a love interest. My only regret would be possibly screwing that up for you."

"Don't worry about him. He knows about this, and understands. If I lose him, then it wasn't meant to be."

"Whatever you say, love." Jack pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek.

"You're such a dick," Pitch purred affectionately.

"I try." He carefully stepped back. "Is your cabin doing the polar bear swim tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately. I also have to do it with them. Guess you'll get to see me almost naked."

"I have to get in too. Lucky both of us!" Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively for a moment.

"Let's sneak away together. Give them something to think about."

"If we do something like that, we'll be the talk of the camp."

"We would."

"I thought the goal of all this was to fool Kristoff, not be the scandal of the summer."

"Do you think he'd accept anything less?"

"Alright fine. We can sneak away for a little bit. But nothing too long. I want to at least be able to walk around without being so embarrassed I can't look at people."

"Aww, do I embarrass you?" Pitch reached out and ran a finger down Jack's cheek. "Does this embarrass you? We can stop, anytime you want."

Jack swatted the hand away with a grumble. "I'm not usually one for PDA. I'm more the type where things done in private mean more."

"Oh? Well that changes the rules of the game completely."

"How so?"

Pitch smiled. "Just trust me, will you?"

"Fine then." He put his hands up in defeat. "Only because you've been such a great sport through all of this so far. I don't think I could've fooled him for the past five weeks without you. So thanks, by the way."

"No problem, _love._ "

Jack headed for the door. "Whoever arrives first save spots for dinner?"

"Deal."

"See you, then." He adjusted his new trophy hat and made his way to the climbing area.

* * *

"You sure look toasty." Jack laughed at his friend Aster, shivering on the pool deck. "And you're not even in the pool yet!"

"Ah, shut it, Jack. Not everyone likes the cold like you do."

"Hey, handsome." Pitch came up beside Jack and kissed his cheek. "Ready for some swimming?"

"I was born ready. You know my cabin wins for most polar bear swims every year."

"I think you mean _did_ win. Past tense."

"Still the reigning champs last I checked. I didn't see you at last week's. So it looks like we're ahead by at least one." Jack turned and cannon balled into the pool, trying his best to splash Aster as much as possible. His ragtag group of kids followed with the same enthusiasm. A lean form dove in beside Jack and swam around him teasingly. Pitch smiled and swam up to him, pressing their lips together. Jack hummed against those lips. "So what's this secret plan of yours?" he whispered.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Pitch whispered back, brushing some hair away from Jack's eyes and kissing him again.

"I don't want to wait and- just a moment." Jack ducked under the water for a few seconds and came back up with a struggling seventh grader in his arms. "You still think you can try to knock me over, Jamie? Never gonna happen." He launched the laughing kid off to the side. While Jack was distracted by the kid, Pitch took the opportunity to swim away, looking back over his shoulder once Jack noticed. He smiled and winked at him before going back to his cabin to dry off and change.

* * *

For the next few weeks, small presents began showing up wherever Jack would be. Small rocks or other pretty things from nature, little trinkets from arts and crafts, some old coins, a few bird feathers.

Jack took a picture of his growing collection, displayed out on his bed, and sent it to Pitch. _I really don't understand this plan of yours._

 _It's the private things. You smile more than before. He's noticed._

 _Seriously? I thought your plan was to be all up in his face with making out and stuff. Where did this come from?_

 _You told me how you want to be wooed. You look at me, even when you think I can't see you. You're very obvious._

 _You don't have to do all this. I can always just act like I've been receiving things. You don't need to go out of your way like this._

 _Is that what you want?_

 _I don't know what I want anymore._

 _Do you want to stop doing this?_

Jack didn't reply for a few minutes. _No I don't._

 _Then decide what you want. I'll follow your lead._

 _Just a little bit longer._

 _And then what? Then we stop?_

 _I don't know. You go out and get your man and live happily ever after._

 _That sounds a lot like you breaking up with me._

 _You mean fake breaking up?_

 _Yeah. Sure._

 _I'm just trying my best to make sure neither of us gets hurt from all of this._

 _I'm a big girl, I can handle it._

 _Then I guess I take back my fake break up._

 _So we're still fake boyfriends?_

 _For as long as you want to keep it up._

 _I'm yours until you break up with me again._

 _Thanks again. The little gifts are really cute._

 _Do you still want them?_

 _I wouldn't be opposed._ Jack made the call for lights out in his cabin. _I better not see any lights on in your cabin. I'm on patrol duty tonight._

 _I'm terrified!_

 _You should be ;)_

 _Night, Jack._

 _Night. See you tomorrow._

 _See you tomorrow._

* * *

 **Please review! It's always nice to hear peoples' opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm in so much trouble, Tooth." Jack sighed as they started cleaning up their station, the last kid heading back to camp for the day.

"Why? What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything. At least, it wasn't my intention too."

"Okay, spill. Tell me everything."

"I think I'm developing real feelings for Pitch. It's so hard not to!"

"Wait, you're developing real feelings for your fake boyfriend?"

Jack nodded solemnly. "The problem is that there's no way he likes me back."

"And why not? You'd make the perfect real boyfriend!"

"We both agreed that I'm not really his type. Plus, he already has someone else he's interested in."

"Tell him to dump that nobody and get with you! You've had a crush on him forever. Why shouldn't you get him now when he's so close?"

"You know I can't do that." He gave her a look. "Even if I was a 'make the first move' person, I wouldn't do that to him. He likes someone already, and that would be a complete betrayal of his trust. And I can't tell him how I feel or this'll all have to end. I don't want to lose him as a friend too."

"What makes you think he wouldn't be interested in you if you asked?"

"I already told you I'm not his type. And that he's already interested in somebody else. He can't just change how he feels to like me instead, nor would I want him to."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Suffer in silence? Try not to fall any harder for him than I already have?"

"You really are in trouble."

"Told you." Jack hung up the last of the harnesses and started tying the ropes down. "Is it bad that a kind of want summer to be over soon so we can end the charade and I can start licking my wounds?"

"At least this is only a summer fling. You'll forget it in no time."

"I sure hope so."

"And if not, maybe he'll run off with this lame boy of his."

"Either way, I suppose I'll move on eventually."

"I'm so sorry, Jack."

Jack tried to smile. "Don't worry about it. You know me. Life will go on so long as I keep the will to keep trying."

"You always have me!"

"Thank goodness for that!" He laughed.

"Will you be alright by yourself? My kids want to go nature hiking."

Jack gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course. I'm almost done here, and I'll just go see what my own cabin's up to."

"Okay. I'll see you at dinner!"

"See you, Tooth!" He waved her off and turned back to finish up his work.

* * *

"Morning, Pitch." Jack slid into the seat next to his friend with a plate of food, pausing to kiss his cheek.

"Morning, Jack." Pitch smiled over at him.

"So what's-" He covered a big yawn. "Sorry. What's your crazy schedule like today?"

"Not too busy. Get any sleep last night?"

"Not really. I haven't been sleeping too well lately. I think the mid-summer heat is starting to get to me."

"You can always camp out in my cabin. We have air conditioning."

"And leave my cabin unattended? My kids would wreak havoc without me there." Jack didn't want to admit that the real reason he'd been losing sleep was sitting right next to him. The heat was annoying, yes, but he'd taken to sleeping with his window cracked to let in the cool night breeze.

"I'm sure you could bribe Tooth to check in with them."

"Nah. They're my responsibility. I'll survive."

"Hey, I offered."

"I know. And it was very thoughtful of you. Thanks for the offer."

"No problem. I'll leave my door open just in case."

"Thanks anyway."

"Well, putting your lack of sleep aside, how have you been?"

"I've been alright. Getting by day by day. Climbing most of my days," he joked.

"Of course, you and your climbing. You must have been a mountain goat or a monkey in another life."

"Maybe. I think my dad being a nature journalist and me practically growing up on a mountain has a lot to do with it. My mom was a nature journalist too, until she...you know."

"I bet she was nice."

"She was pretty great."

"I'm sorry you lost her."

"Don't worry about it. You of all people shouldn't be feeling bad for me. You went through so much worse."

"Doesn't mean I can't feel bad for other people. I can imagine it was hard on you."

"The hardest part was her last summer with us. Knowing she was going to leave but not being able to do anything about it was horrible."

"Is that why you come back here? Because when we break for the year, we always come back?"

Jack pushed some eggs around his plate. "I enjoy my summers here. I always have. I took the one summer off to be with her, but I don't want to miss anymore. I feel like without the excitement of camp, I'd start to brood a bit."

"And you're an ugly brooder," Pitch teased and nudged Jack's shoulder.

"Hey!" Jack cracked a small smile. "Sorry. We should be talking about happier topics right now."

"Like what our fake dating plan is for today."

"That would be a much better topic."

"So, what's the plan?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Tonight's Movie Night, so I definitely think we should sit together for that."

"Anything else?"

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"I'll kiss you about halfway through, and then let's sneak off for a few minutes. We can go for another walk."

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe even sit kind of close to Kristoff to make sure he doesn't miss it?"

"Just act lovey-dovey."

"So I'll assume there will be cuddling? Perhaps even some popcorn sharing?"

"That is very likely."

"Sounds like the perfect fake date."

"We'll give him quite the show."

"Get your kissing lips ready." Jack got up to clean off his plate, joking, "And you might want to bring some chapstick too."

"That makes it sound like you plan on kissing me a lot."

"Gotta make it a show, after all."

"I'll bring some chapstick."

* * *

Everyone filtered into the glade for the movie night, bringing blankets and snacks for the event. Jack waited by the projector for Pitch, a blanket in his arms. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself. _It's just an act. Don't get attached. Don't get attached._

"Hey, handsome." Pitch walked up with a blanket of his own, clothed in a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt. "You ready for this?"

"Of course." As much as he tried to stay detached, Jack couldn't help the speeding of his heart or the smile that crept on his face. "I figured we could find a spot together, and then one of us could get the popcorn."

"Sounds perfect. Do you have a spot picked out?"

"I was thinking over there towards the edge. So we can be seen but pretend we have some privacy. I also brought an extra blanket so it could seem like we're going naughty stuff under it."

"You put a lot of thought into this," Pitch teased as he wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulders.

"That's what a good fake boyfriend does, right? We need to be prepared for anything."

"Including snoopy ex-boyfriends."

"Speaking of…" Upon seeing Kristoff's group enter the glade, Jack reached up to give Pitch a lingering kiss. Pitch wrapped his other arm around Jack's waist, letting his hand rest on his lower back. He returned the kiss passionately and even made a show of biting at his lips. Jack leaned away with grin. "No naughty things until the movie starts."

Pitch held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, Okay. You make the rules."

He took Pitch's hand and led him over to their spot. "You're actually a pretty good kisser. That guy you like is going to be one lucky fellow."

"Kissing isn't all I'm good at. I've been told I'm quite good in bed."

Jack's face flushed bright red. "Woah there. Didn't need to know quite that much about you."

"I think it's called locker talk," Pitch teased as he spread the blanket out on the grass.

"Forgive me if I wasn't expecting it from you."

"I can play the game too."

"So this is a game now?" Jack flopped down on the blanket, arms behind his head. "I brought the blankets. You can get the popcorn."

"Yes, sir." Pitch left Jack with a smile to go get popcorn with some of the other counselors.

The instant Pitch left, Jack felt a presence next to him on the blanket. He cracked an eye open to see who it was. "Hi," he sighed.

"Black cleans up well, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. I don't see how that has to do with you."

"You gonna screw him tonight? You got that look on your face."

"Again, I really don't see what my relationship has to do with you. Unless you're jealous? Upset that I've moved on from you?" Jack watched his expression carefully. "Is everything not so peachy in the rich boyfriend department?"

"You're so cute sometimes, Jack. Covering your own jealousy by accusing me of being jealous."

"Me jealous of you? In your dreams," he scoffed. "I went from a cheating boyfriend who couldn't be bothered to show me feelings other than being horny to a very thoughtful, caring, and loving boyfriend. Zero reasons to be jealous." Jack couldn't help the very real smile he got when he talked about Pitch. The longer they'd been "dating" the more he found that Kristoff didn't bother him as much. He'd become more of a mosquito than the heart stomping elephant he used to be.

"Holy shit, you love the guy, don't you? Careful. You remember how you are when you fall in love with someone."

"Oh?" Jack wiped the smile off his face in an instant. "And how am I? Please enlighten me."

"Clingy, possessive, always crying when you don't have attention 24/7. Being with you was like being smothered."

"Maybe you only felt smothered because your attention was already full of your other boyfriend."

"I still see the look on your face when we broke up. It was kinda pathetic."

"Did you ever even love me at all? Because what you did to me is not something you would do to someone if you've ever loved them." Jack sat up with a growl.

"I wanted to love you, but you made it so _hard_. The sex was fantastic, yeah, but after that you didn't give me anything. You were so mopey and needy and just too much. Hans gets it. You went from fuck buddy to husband after one night. Do you know how unappealing that is?"

"Then I'm glad you saved us both the torture of such an unappealing relationship. If you would be so kind as to get the hell off my blanket now, my _boyfriend_ is going to want his spot back."

"Is he really your boyfriend, or are you just his fuck buddy? Think about that." Kristoff stood up and walked over to rejoin his group.

Desperate to get away, Jack looked over at some kids nearby. "If Pitch comes back before I do, can you let him know I'm just running to the bathroom?" They nodded, so he quickly left, attempting not to look like he was fleeing. He shut the door and locked it behind him before sliding to floor with a sob. He'd fought all summer to get Kristoff out of his head, and all it took was a few well-placed jabs to have him a mess all over again. It took a few minutes, but Jack managed to push all those negative thoughts to the back of his mind. He knew he'd probably have a mental breakdown that night, but for now he had to play the part of happily in love boyfriend. Not the heartbroken, clingy, and unappealing guy he knew he was. A few deep breaths and dabs at his watery eyes and Jack was heading back out to the glade with a smile pasted on. "Yum, popcorn!" He sat next to Pitch on their blanket and took a handful of the snack.

"Hey, have you been crying?" Pitch whispered.

"Nope. Of course not. Just ran to the bathroom so I wouldn't need to miss any of the movie."

"I heard Kristoff came over. I'm sorry." Pitch leaned over and kissed Jack's cheek. "Forget him. Tonight's just about you, me, and our fake relationship."

"Just us," Jack whispered. He pressed closer to Pitch and pulled him in for a real kiss. _Make me forget about him…_

As if he could hear Jack's thoughts, Pitch focused on kissing Jack until he was weak and breathless. "Unless he said you were perfect, the guy's a lying dick."

"No more talking about him. Please," his voice cracked a bit. He could feel himself on the verge of breaking down again, and Pitch's kindness only

seemed to make it worse.

"Okay, no more talking about him." Pitch smiled. "Do you want to kiss some more?" Jack nodded and leaned close again. He lost himself in their kisses, enjoying the illusion of being loved. When it was what he assumed was halfway through the movie, Pitch finally pulled away, brushing Jack's swollen, kissed lips with his thumb. "Do you want to stay, or shall we go for our walk?"

"Can we stay? I don't feel like a walk right now." He knew if they walked, Pitch would make him talk about what had happened earlier. He was definitely not ready for that level of misery.

"We can stay." Pitch laid back and pulled Jack down to lie beside him, their heads propped up on the other rolled blanket. He ran his fingers through Jack's hair, soothing him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"That's what fake boyfriends are for."

"You don't have to be this nice to me though. So thank you."

"You're my best friend. I would do anything for you."

"Why did you agree to be my fake boyfriend?" Jack turned to look up at him. "I'm not your type, now your whole summer revolves around how we can fake it, and, before the summer I didn't think we were really that close of friends, bordering on friendly acquaintances to be honest."

"I don't know. Something about your eyes. Your blue eyes looking at me so scared, I..I felt the overwhelming need to help you and protect you."

"That's an awful lot of trouble to go through for a pity favor." He settled back down against the blankets.

"You're also a good kisser."

"You didn't know that yet when you agreed."

"What's brought this on?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I love you, Jack."

"Yeah. Love you too," Jack responded accordingly.

Pitch sighed and relaxed back against the blanket, watching the movie.

* * *

The days passed slowly after that. Jack's inner torture continued, his fake relationship with Pitch continued on, and camp life went on. The climber found it more difficult to stay awake during the days with how much sleep he'd been losing. One day at lunch, his cabin had woken him up from where he'd fallen asleep on his mashed potatoes. They tried their best not to laugh, but he was a good sport about it, going so far as to wipe some of the potatoes on each of them like war point.

One afternoon, Pitch approached Jack at the climbing wall. "Jack, can we talk?"

"Sure." Jack walked over to him with a smile, Tooth taking over while he was gone. "What's up?"

"You've been falling asleep a lot during the day?"

"I'm guessing you heard about the Captain Potato incident then?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Among others." Pitch sighed. "We have to talk about this, Jack."

"There's nothing to talk about. Between me extending the climbing wall hours and the heat, I'm not sleeping well. I already told you about this."

"Maybe we should put our show on hold for now. You're overworked. I'm receiving complaints."

"Complaints about what?!"

"Your behavior!"

"I haven't done anything wrong except fall asleep a few times. Ruffnut and Tuffnut have done way worse, and I don't see you talking to them."

"Because that's a private matter. I pull them aside and talk to them privately, just as I'm talking to you privately. Jack, you can't be falling asleep during the day."

Jack's arms crossed over his chest with a huff. "Thank you for your concern. I will try my best to improve my behavior from now on."

"Look, I don't like having to do this. I would prefer to be your friend or fake boyfriend, but I can't forget that I'm also head counselor. If I become worried about one of my counselors or campers, I can't do nothing." Pitch cupped Jack's cheek. "I can't help but worry about my fake boyfriend."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking my tired grumpiness out on you." Jack's expression softened with a sigh. "You're right. I'll really try to get more sleep if I can."

"For now, cut down on climbing hours, okay? Don't make me come check on you at night."

"Yes, sir." Tooth called out to him loudly. "Sorry. Duty calls." The worried tone in her voice had him turning back immediately. "Is everything alright?"

"It's Emma. She took the wrong path up

and it looks like her shoelace is all tangled on the grip and she's freaking out!"

Jack started tying himself to the nearest free rope, calling up to the frightened little girl. "Don't worry, Emma! I'm coming to get you!"

A finger tapped on Pitch's shoulder, pulling his attention to a little brunette from Jack's cabin. "Hey, Pitch? You're Jack's boyfriend right?" Pitch nodded, more concerned with watching Jack and the struggling little girl. "Then are you the reason he cries every night?" Jamie stared up at him, very serious.

Pitch froze and looked down at him in shock, his full attention now on the kid. "What?"

* * *

As soon as Tooth was set up as belay, Jack was heading up the wall. "Hey there, Emma. No tears, sweetie." Jack reached over to wipe the girl's cheeks. "I'll have you down in no time." Since the free rope he'd grabbed was a good ten feet off to the side of Emma's he had no choice but to hang and try to untangle her shoelace one handed. "What're you doing all the way up here anyway? This is the big kids wall."

"C-caleb and Claude dared me t-to."

"Don't you listen to them next time. Sometimes boys are just stupid." He was satisfied when that put a little smile on her face.

"I won't, Jack."

"You remember how to get down from here, right?" Jack kept chattering with her, trying to keep her mind off of her shaking limbs and being stuck. She nodded with a confident smile. Her shoelace had somehow gotten wedged around a grip and knotted up. Jack gave one last good yank, satisfied when he felt it come loose.

"Good job, Jack!" Tooth's brief smile of victory was swept away when the next second, her best friend's grip had slipped and sent him falling. "JACK!" She'd been ready to lower him if needed, but her muscles couldn't react fast enough for such a dead drop. Tooth leaned back, hissing when the quick moving rope burned her palms before she could get a strong enough grip. She caught his weight with a grunt, but the sudden stop and his rope being anchored so far away sent him careening across the wall. Jack slammed head first into an outcropping of the rock wall. Tooth felt helpless watching her friend dangle limply in his harness, still swinging with the momentum. "Jack?! Are you okay?! Jack!"

"He isn't responding. Can't you go up there and get him?!"

She shook her head. "There's no way I can right now. My hands are fried." She gingerly pulled a hand away to show him.

"Jesus Christ," Pitch whispered. "I'm climbing up there."

Jack groaned from where he was still slowly swinging into what felt like every bump in the wall. Blue eyes cracked open and looked around. He tried reaching out to grab at the wall, anything to stop this swinging, but instantly retracted his arm with a pained hiss. His left arm was more successful at taking hold, giving him enough sturdiness to get a foot on the wall too.

"He's awake. He's awake! Jack? Can you hear me?" Tooth looked up at her friend worriedly.

"Jack, you better answer or I _will_ climb up there!"

"Can you hear us, Jack?" A slow nod from Jack gave her hope. "Are you ready for me to lower you down?"

Jack nodded again. He was so quiet, they almost didn't hear him add, "Slowly."

"Alright. I'm bringing you down." Tooth very slowly let the rope move, making sure to keep up with Jack's slow crawl down the wall. As soon as his feet his the ground, Jack leaned back and just let himself get lowered to the ground with a wince.

"Jack, Jack!" Pitch brushed Jack's hair back from his face desperately. "Answer me, love. Can you hear me?"

"No need to yell." Jack cracked a pained smile, wincing as a hand brushed over a scrape on the side of his face. "I'm right here."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Pitch gave him a shaky smile. "Can you move?" He looked up at Tooth. "Call for an ambulance. He needs to go to the hospital."

"No ambulance. I'm fine. Everything can move. See?" He very carefully sat up with a groan.

Tooth, having unhooked herself from the rope, came over to examine him. "You're not fine. Your wrist is obviously broken, and you might have a concussion."

"Okay, so _almost_ everything can move."

"You are going to the hospital if I have to carry you myself."

"No ambulance though. I don't want a big fuss about this."

"Can you walk? I'll drive you."

"I don't know. Only one way to find out." Jack held his left hand out for help up.

Pitch took it and carefully helped Jack up to his feet. "You okay?"

"I think I'll be alright. Everything aches, but just my head and wrist really hurt." One of the older campers came running over with a few ice packs from the emergency kit. Jack situated them on his wrist while Tooth set him up in a makeshift sling to stop him from moving it.

"Okay. Just hold on to me."

"Alright." After getting his arm situated over Pitch's shoulder, they slowly made their way to the parking lot.

"I'm not sure whether to call you brave or an idiot right now," Pitch chuckled as he helped Jack into his car.

"Probably a bit of both." He relaxed back into the seat with a sigh.

"That's a perfect description." Pitch moved around the car to get into the driver's side.

"Sorry you have to drive me into town. You probably already had a ton to do today."

"I'd do anything for you, remember? That includes dropping everything to spend the day with you at the hospital."

"I sure have the best fake boyfriend."

"Don't thank me just yet. You're off the wall until the cast comes off."

"What?!" Jack shot up in his seat, instantly regretting it. "No way!"

"You got into a serious accident, Jack! No. Wall."

"But I know how to climb one handed. And it wasn't really that bad. I just knocked myself out for a second."

"No wall. If I see you near it or hear you've been near it, I'll send you home for the rest of the summer. I mean it."

"Seriously? I can't even just help Tooth teach? I won't even climb a foot off the ground."

"I won't lose you again. No wall." Pitch clenched the wheel tightly and turned up the music, ending the conversation.

Jack glared out the window the whole drive. At one point he reached out to turn the music off, grumbling, "headache."

"Look, I'm sorry. Just stay away from it for now, and I'll think about it.

"This is ridiculous."

"Be mad at me if you want. My deal stands. Take it or leave it."

"What deal? You said stay away from the wall or I'm fired. Doesn't sound like much of a deal to me."

"If you stay away, I'll consider letting you back."

"Either way I have to stay away."

"Yes."

"It's still ridiculous."

"I'm asking you as your fake boyfriend, whatever that means, to stay away. For your safety and my peace of mind."

"I've been hurt way worse before and still gone climbing. You're being a worrywort."

"Please, Jack. I'm begging you."

"Fine! Only because I refuse to get fired over something as stupid as this."

"Thank you." Pitch let loose a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Thank you."

"Are we there yet? I'm starting to regret not grabbing more ice before we left."

"Yeah, we're almost there."

"Thank goodness." He sighed in relief.

"I'll drop you off out front and meet you inside, okay?"

"Sure."

Pitch nodded and they drove in silence for the rest of the trip. They pulled in front of the hospital, and Pitch got out to help Jack get out. "See you."

"Thanks," Jack muttered. "Don't get lost finding parking."

"Like you'd care if I did," Pitch whispered. "I'll be in as soon as I can." He got back in the car and drove down towards the parking lot.

* * *

A few hours later, Jack walked out of the office to meet Pitch in the waiting room. He had a bright blue cast on his right wrist and some bandages on the side of his face but didn't look too worse for wear. "Broken wrist, minor abrasions, and no concussion, though I'll probably have one hell of a headache for a while. Are you satisfied I'm alright now?"

Pitch closed the magazine he had been reading. "I'm satisfied."

"And just to state my case, even he said I should take it easy for a day or two but there shouldn't be any reason I can't go back to climbing, especially one handed, after that."

"How did I know you were going to do whatever you wanted to? Good to know."

"I didn't do anything. Just passing on the message from the doctor." He put his hands up in defeat.

"Thank you for that." Pitch stood. "Ready to head back?"

"Yes, please. I want to get back and in bed before these pain killers start wearing off and I can't fall asleep."

"Alright, come on. Time for bed."

As they walked out to the car, jack nudged his friend. "Any chance I can guilt you into grabbing some fast food before we go back to camp?"

"Sure. What are you in the mood for?"

"Something Mexican."

"As you wish."

"Tiana makes some great food, but she never bothers with Mexican food."

"I'm surprised she doesn't cook Cajun more often. That's her favorite after all."

"I don't think a lot of the campers would want to try something so different from what they're used to."

"Sounds familiar."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not."

Jack rolled his eyes at the jab at him. "Just shut up and get me Mexican food, fake boyfriend."

"Yes sir." Pitch drove up to a Mexican restaurant, leaning back to let Jack call out his order. After they got his food, they drove back to camp.

As they pulled into the lot, Jack looked down at his lap, a little ashamed of how he'd snapped at his friend earlier. "Thank you for taking me."

"It's no problem."

"It is a problem. This whole summer has been you doing things for me. Tell me one thing I've done for you."

"Caused me problems?"

"That's not a good thing."

"You didn't say I had to specify a good thing."

"You know what I meant though." Jack got out of the car.

"Look, I'm tired, and I need to find my kids. Are you okay to walk to your cabin?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks again."

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything."

"Sure thing." He headed off to his cabin. The first thing he did was text Tooth asking her to make sure all his kids made it safely back to the cabin that night. Then he stripped to his undershirt and boxers and crashed on his bed.

* * *

 **Reviews are food for an author's soul. I'm starving here!**


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Pitch went to Jack's window. "Hey, can we go for a walk?"

Jack startled away at the voice at his window. He pulled the curtain back to see it was still dark out. "A walk? Right now?"

"Yeah, right now."

He ran a hand over his face with a sigh, his head still feeling a little groggy from the drugs the doctor had given him. "Alright. Gimme a sec." After throwing on some clothes and shoes, Jack headed outside to meet Pitch. "What's up?"

"Let's go to the lake."

"Alright. Do you mind if we take it a little slow? I'm a bit dizzy still." Jack walked beside him in the direction of the lake.

Pitch slowed down for him. "How'd you sleep?"

"I knocked out instantly for the first time in weeks. So that was nice."

"One of your kids told me you don't sleep because you cry at night."

"Let me guess...Jamie?"

"Yep."

"He's a nosy one."

"Is it true?"

"You don't have to worry about it, Pitch."

"Is it true?"

Jack sighed. "Not every night."

"Is it me?"

"Kristoff."

"Do you still love him?"

"No. Not even a little anymore."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Do you remember movie night?"

"Yeah."

"He said some things in typical Kristoff fashion. It raised a lot of...doubts."

"Such as?"

"My qualities as a person. Why I can't seem to get a good boyfriend and keep him. Things like that."

"And his words had enough power to make you cry that much."

"Not so much what he said, but the questions of my own that were raised from it," he mumbled, kicking a rock down the path.

"What questions?"

"He pointed out that I can be needy and possessive when I'm in love. I won't argue it; I know it's true. But he planted the idea that maybe that's why I can't keep a boyfriend."

"Are you? In love?"

"If I don't get to know who your secret love interest is then you don't get to know if I'm in love or not."

"Which means you are. Is he anything like Kristoff?"

"Nothing like him."

"That's good. I'd hate to see you go back down that road."

"Thanks to you. You changed my mind enough to know my tastes were clearly not doing anything good for me."

"So has your type changed?"

"Not really sure. I'm too busy trying to figure out if I've been the real reason I can't keep a relationship."

"It's not you. I saw you with Kristoff. You were a wonderful boyfriend, and don't let him convince you otherwise."

"How do you really know though? He's absolutely right. I have a tendency to throw myself into a relationship at full speed." He found himself almost exactly quoting Kristoff. "I go from sex and fun to practically married. Most men don't like that."

"You haven't done that with me."

"Because it's an act."

"That's...actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Have you finally tired of it all?" Jack gave a sad smile and sat down on the edge of the lake dock.

"Kinda, yeah." Pitch sat down beside him, taking his shoes off and letting his feet dangle in the water.

"I told you when we started this that you just had to say the word."

"I know you did."

Jack joined him in dangling his feet in the water. "So I guess that's it then? Back to friends? Can we at least be best friends like we've been rather than the acquaintance friends we were before?"

"I don't think I can do that either."

"Wow. Uh…" He licked his suddenly dry lips, his heart feeling like it was being crushed in his chest. "I can't say I was expecting this to happen."

"How could you not? I've made it so obvious to you."

"What?! How is it obvious to me that you want nothing to do with me when all summer you've been saying I'm your best friend?" Jack rubbed at his temples in frustration.

"I can't do this because I love you."

"You already broke up with me. Why are you still doing this?"

"I broke up with the fake you. I don't want to be fake boyfriends anymore. I want to be your real boyfriend."

"No you don't. I'm not boyfriend material."

"When I first saw you, I lusted after you so bad. I saw your body and the way you moved your hips and I wanted to take you to bed. After you said we were dating, I was thrown for a loop because I hadn't really thought of us as anything beyond potential sexual partners. Over time, I think my feelings for you began to change because yesterday...yesterday...seeing you like that," Pitch cleared his throat, his hands clenching against the wood of the dock. "I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. I was so scared of losing you to something so stupid as a climbing wall. I realized yesterday that I was helplessly in love with you. I've been awake all night, thinking about if I should keep my mouth shut, or if I should take the risk and tell you. The moment it clicked in my head, I was out of bed and walking to your cabin, to you."

"I don't want to be a fuck buddy, if that's all you're looking for."

"I want you in that way, but I want more. I want to be your boyfriend."

"You really like me?" Jack didn't take his eyes off his hands, afraid to hope this was really happening.

"I do. I love you, and I hope that you'll give me the chance to make you fall in love with me."

A pale hand came up to cover his mouth as tears started creeping down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I can't do that," he whispered.

"Right, I forgot. You're already in love with someone." Pitch turned to look at Jack, and smiled sadly. "I hope he makes you very happy."

"He already has. I can't give you the chance for the same reason you can't continue fake dating me." Jack glanced over to meet Pitch's gaze. "I can't let you try to win my heart because it's already yours."

"Jack...really?"

He slowly nodded. "You're the mystery guy I love."

"You're my mystery guy too. I'm surprised you didn't guess that."

"What the hell? You said I wasn't your type. I'd never have figured that out."

"You made my list. Whether you realize it or not, you fit that list exactly." Pitch reached out and cupped Jack's cheek. "You are _exactly_ my type."

"I'm not brunette," he teased even as he leaned into the touch.

"Your eyebrows count," Pitch whispered, leaning closer to him.

"That sounds like a lame excuse to make yourself feel better."

"Do you want to argue or can I kiss you now?"

"Kiss please."

"Perfect." Pitch closed the distance between them, letting the kiss begin as soft and innocent before it became deep and passionate, a crashing together of two hearts.

"So does this mean I get to take advantage of the amazing kissing skills you've mentioned?"

"Most definitely."

"Perfect." He leaned in for another kiss, determined to enjoy Pitch's skills now that it was rightfully his to claim. Pitch pushed Jack back to lie back against the dock while making sure not to break their kiss. He used the new angle to deepen the kiss further, showing Jack more of his skills. "You weren't joking about how good you are."

"Just wait and see. I have skills you couldn't even begin to imagine." Jack lay there on his back, stroking a piece of Pitch's hair back from his face. He looked up into gold eyes with sleepy blue ones, the first light of sunrise starting to wash over them. "We should probably head back, shouldn't we?"

"Mhmm." He pushed up to give Pitch a soft kiss. "I think I'm going to skip breakfast. I'm exhausted still."

"I'll allow it considering it's my fault you're awake."

"Save me an apple or something from breakfast?" Jack pushed himself up into his feet.

"Of course. I'll even deliver it to you personally." Pitch pulled Jack against him to kiss him again. "God, I don't want to stop. Now that you're mine, it feels like a crime to leave you unkissed."

"Now that I'm yours, you don't have to stop." He cupped the back of Pitch's neck with his good hand.

"It'll be fun not having to pretend anymore."

Jack took his hand as they walked back to the cabins. "Will we continue like how we've been doing only not fake now?"

"A little. I'll be kissing you more often now. All the time; not just when Kristoff's looking. We won't be sneaking off just to talk."

"So our sneaking off to 'make out' will actually include making out now?"

"I guarantee it."

* * *

"Room service, real boyfriend speaking."

Jack's head popped up, looking around groggily. "Pitch? What're you doing in here?" He pulled up the blanket as if to cover himself but confusedly found he was still wearing pants.

"I brought breakfast for my boyfriend in bed."

"Breakfast? Wait, what time is it?" He peeked out the curtains and had to squint at the bright midday light.

"Well, a late breakfast and more like a lunch. Those painkillers really knocked you on your arse."

"Yeah, I guess so. That's the first full night of sleep I feel I've had in forever." Jack scooted to the edge of the bed and stretched. "I don't even remember getting dressed apparently."

"Don't remember?"

"I swear I went to bed in boxers and a t-shirt."

"So...you don't remember anything after you went to bed last night?"

Jack slowly shook his head. "I had some pretty crazy dreams."

"That's funny. Me too."

"Really? What were yours about?"

"I dreamt I told you I loved you. That we became boyfriends." Pitch looked down at his hands and chuckled. "Funny, huh?"

"Y-yeah. Funny." The other counselor stiffened where he sat. "Did we...do anything last night?"

"I don't know." Pitch's eyes shot up, fixing Jack with an intense look. "I guess you'll just have to remember."

"You sure? How did you know to bring me breakfast then?"

"A little birdie told me."

"A little birdie like me?" Jack looked up at him suspiciously. "Something _did_ happen last night, didn't it?"

"You kissed me and told me that you were going to sleep in, and then you passed out."

"So you didn't admit that you secretly liked me after making me talk about stupid Kristoff and then we became boyfriends? Crazy how we both dreamt of the same thing last night, huh?" He let himself flop back onto the mattress.

"Is that what you remember, or what you dreamt?"

"I thought it was a dream, but something is starting to make me feel like it's real."

"Well, ask me again when you're sure."

Jack curled up on his side so he could really look at Pitch. "Cut me some slack here."

Pitch leaned down and gave Jack a soft kiss. "Nope."

"I'm going to look like a complete idiot if I'm wrong." A hand reached out to grab Pitch by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down on the bed alongside him. "But I'm guessing my dream wasn't a dream."

Pitch stared at Jack's mouth intently. "I hope not," he whispered before pressing their mouths together again.

"I hope not too." Jack smiled against those warm lips. "It was a pretty nice dream, but I think I like it better as reality."

"Me too." Pitch rolled on top of Jack and pressed him down on the bed as they kissed.

"I remember this being in my dream too. It was rather enjoyable."

"Damn it, if you say this was a dream one more time, I will have a few choice words to say," Pitch growled, moving down to kiss and bite at Jack's neck.

"I can't help it if this is all too surprising to me to feel real. It's hard to believe."

Pitch moved back up, looking at Jack with heat-filled eyes. "This can be a dream if you want."

"No way. I want it to stay how it is. A dream come true." Jack tugged him back down to resume their kissing.

"That's what I thought," Pitch hummed and kissed him deeply.

"I think I'm addicted to you already," he laughed breathlessly. "I feel like we should take this slow." He had to stop and gasp when a warm tongue on his ear had him shivering. "But at the same time, I feel as though I've been teased all summer, so fuck going slow."

"Unless you have condoms, this is as far as we can go," Pitch whispered in Jack's ear as he teased the soft shell with his tongue.

Jack groaned. "I don't have any."

"Then I guess you'll have to settle for my mouth."

"Damn." His fingers gripped at Pitch's shoulders at a nibble to his ear. "And I was so looking forward to judging your amazing skills in bed."

"There's a challenge for you now that you have some free time. Let's see how fast you can get some."

"What? Do you expect me to go around asking who might have some?"

"How desperate are you to judge my skills?" Pitch smiled and moved down to suck at the hollow of Jack's throat.

"Pretty...desperate."

"Then," Pitch whispered, trailing his mouth lower. "Don't keep me waiting."

"Is this part of your plan? Make me so turned on that I'm even more desperate to search?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm giving you a little preview of what I'll do for you."

"I'd have to say your plan is definitely working," he chuckled breathlessly.

"Then I won't have very long to wait."

"Not if I have any luck in this."

"I'd start with Aster, Flynn, or Naveen. They're the most likely to have condoms."

"All the playboys? I'll never hear the end of it if they figure out we didn't bring any when we're 'boyfriends.'"

"Fine. New game. Let's race to see who can get some first. If I win, I get to do whatever I want to you."

"I'm sure I would have let you do that anyway, but sure. Deal. If I win, I get to back to the climbing wall."

"No. You'll get one day a week at the wall."

"All days and no climbing at all until the cast is off."

"Promise you won't climb? No matter what?"

"Unless there's a child in danger, I won't climb."

"You'll have a co-counselor helping you. They'll get the kids. Your feet stay on the ground."

"Tooth will be there every day."

"She'll get the kids. You stay down. Deal?"

Jack frowned. "If there is a real emergency, I won't be able to stop myself from going up if I don't think Tooth can do it fast enough. I can swear that I'll do everything in my power to prevent any such problems."

"If you hurt yourself again, I'll kill you, resurrect you, and then never have sex with you. Keep that in mind." Pitch dragged his tongue up Jack's neck, teasing the sensitive skin. "But deal."

"I'll see you as soon as I find one and drag you off into the woods." He grinned.

"Not if I drag you first."

"I look forward to being dragged or doing the dragging. So long as I get to see these skills of yours at the end."

"Don't worry, you will. I already have some ideas in mind."

"We should probably get out of here. My cabin's bound to come back at some point in the day." He sighed, not wanting this to end.

"Meet me in a couple hours by the lunch hall. Some of the other counselors wanted to do a talent show, so the kids will be distracted."

"Hopefully we can find a condom by then." Jack sat up with a laugh. He made a face as his muscles made themselves known. "Any chance I can go get some more of those amazing painkillers from the doctor?"

"I told them you'd probably be paying them a visit today. They said they'd put a little something aside for you."

"Sweet. Sex wouldn't be any fun if everything is achy."

"No, not fun at all," Pitch chuckled, sitting back and staring down at him with a smile. "Kristoff was a fool for letting you go. You're so beautiful."

"All Kristoff wanted was the perks. He just wanted someone who wasn't overly attached and was good in bed. Extra points if they're wealthy. Obviously I didn't match up with that."

"I'll be the judge of the first two. Extra points if you're cute and make me want to kiss you senseless all the time."

"If it'll keep you around, I'd say I'm all three." Jack stood up with wink. He stripped his shirt over his head, careful of the bandages. "Do you think it'd be ok to take these off? It feels like everything is scabbed already."

"I'd say keep it the rest of the day, just in case of infection." He leant down and nuzzled under one bandage. "If it helps, I think you look really sexy with them."

"Do you have an injury kink or something?" Jack grabbed another shirt with a laugh.

"I have a Jack Frost kink."

"That's the oddest one I've heard yet."

"Oh? I can't like everything about you?"

"Not if it means thinking bandages are sexy."

"Well, they're on you, and it means that you only got a couple scrapes rather than anything more serious."

"I guess so. It sort of feels like I just skinned myself." He pulled the shirt over his head. "Like when you scrape barely just a tiny layer of skin, but it's enough to scab. You know that feeling?"

"I'm a man. Of course I know that feeling."

"Well, that's what it feels like. Which means I'll probably have some huge scab when these come off. You sure you'll still want to have sex with that on my face?"

"I'll just roll you over," Pitch teased and kissed Jack's cheek.

"Wow. So not looking is the answer? I see how it is now."

Pitch chuckled and pulled Jack against him. "Trust me, when we do have sex, I plan on looking in your eyes the whole time."

"Good. I like your eyes. They're very expressive."

"You're such a charmer."

"So you say." He leaned down to press a kiss to those waiting lips. "I think I'm going to find my boys and check in with them and then go get those painkillers."

"And then start our race?"

"So you mean I can't just cheat and buy a box while I'm in town?"

"You could, but where's the fun in that?"

"How about I buy some to last us the rest of summer, but the deal is still won by whoever can find one at camp first?"

"God, I love dating a smartie."

"I think anyone would get creative with solutions if sex with you was the prize."

"Just a heads up, every time you talk like that in the future, I will pull you down and have sex with you right then."

"I'll make sure I do it often then." He grinned. "So long as you are as good as you say."

"You'll find out tonight."

"So soon? What if neither of us can find someone to give us a condom?"

"Oh, I will. You will be thoroughly screwed tonight, I promise."

"I look forward to it. No cheating and looking for someone until I get back though."

"Okay, and when will you be back?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I am."

"You don't cheat either."

"I won't. Believe me, I'm too competitive to cheat."

"Perfect. I look forward to competing."

"See you later, _boyfriend_."

"I'll be waiting, boyfriend."

* * *

"Wow, you really stocked up."

"You can never be too prepared." Jack tossed the box in his bag. "We may find we need every single one of those."

"Tonight? My, it's flattering you want me that much."

"For the rest of summer." He rolled his eyes.

"We'll need at least three tonight."

"Oh? We have to finish our race first."

"I'm ready. Are you?"

"As I'll ever be to ask people for condoms," Jack sniggered.

"I guess I'll see you when one of us wins."

"Do we have a meeting place or are we just going to text each other?"

"I'll text you."

"See you at the finish line then?"

"See you soon, lover," Pitch purred, giving Jack a lingering kiss.

"Not lover _yet_." Jack took off with a grin, a plan already going through his head. Sadly, most of the counselor guys weren't exactly quiet about their sex lives. He went down his mental list of who he'd positively heard had run out, who was most likely to have some, and all the backups if those didn't work.

* * *

"Thank you so so much, Hiccup. I owe you a huge favor!" Jack instantly pulled his phone out to text the head counselor. _So where are we meeting?_ He sent a picture of the foil packet in his hand. He ignored his laughing friend and ran off back towards camp.

 _Meet me at the mess hall._ A photo followed, a close-up of Pitch's hand holding up a whole strip of packets.

Jack growled under his breath but headed for the mess hall anyway. He found Pitch sitting rather cockily at one of the tables and plopped down across from him. "Who the hell did you ask?"

"Flynn." Pitch smiled. "Naveen gave me a whole box."

"We don't need a whole box."

"Speak for yourself. You haven't seen what I can do yet."

"Either way, I win. I texted you first."

"Actually, I win. I texted you first. Didn't you get it?" Pitch opened his phone and showed the screen to Jack, his text shown as being sent ten minutes before Jack's.

"Damn it." Jack's head fell to the table with a groan.

"But because I'm crazy about you, I'll let you win too."

"That doesn't count. I lost the bet."

"And you like the wall. I'm letting you have it with the conditions attached."

"Why do I feel like I'm getting the pity win?" He looked up at Pitch, chin resting on the table.

"Call it what you want." Long fingers tangled in Jack's hair and caressed his scalp. "I call it an investment."

"Investment in what?"

"In you."

"Let's hope your investment doesn't do you wrong." Jack sat back up with a growing smile. "If I recall...all this racing around was supposed to lead to something."

"Make plans to have someone check on your kids later. You're going to be a little busy tonight."

"You mean I have to wait all the way until tonight?"

"Until the show. Come prepared with a bag for whatever you'll need for the night."

"Where will I be meeting you?"

"I'll meet you here. Hang out near the back."

"So mysterious," Jack teased him.

"Well, we are going to be sneaking off to make out."

"True. And much more." He stood up and stretched. "Well, since I'm still banned from the climbing wall for now, I think I'll go take a little nap to kill time."

"Rest up, boyfriend. You'll need all your energy."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Jack leaned over to give him a soft kiss. "I'll see you tonight behind the mess hall then."

"See you then," Pitch purred, softly biting Jack's lower lip.


	5. Chapter 5

When night came, Jack made his way to the mess hall, backpack ready to go. He waited anxiously by the back door. He had to shove his hands in his pockets to stop their nervous fiddling.

Pitch came up behind Jack and kissed his neck. "Hey, boyfriend. You ready?"

"Yeah." He could feel his pulse increasing at the simple touch.

"Hey." His hands slid down his sides , covering where Jack's hands were in his pockets. "Relax. I'll do only what you're comfortable with, okay?"

"I'm alright." Jack shot him an embarrassed smile. "I'm just having first time with a new guy jitters mixed with an unpleasant dream earlier."

"Oh? What dream?"

"Can we walk and talk? The sooner I get to see you naked, the better."

"Alright," Pitch chuckled. "Come on."

"So my dream…" Jack grabbed ahold of Pitch's hand as they walked. "I dreamt that last night didn't really happen and was only just a dream like I'd first been confused it was. Since it hadn't been real, today was all about planning the ultimate act to fool people, and to really sell it we actually did have sex. And then we got walked in on because you'd planned to have someone catch us to make it undeniably true. So...yeah. Sorta put me on edge a bit."

"Maybe later. For our first time together, I want you all to myself. I don't want you to focus on anyone else but me and how your body feels."

Jack gave him a good push. "No getting caught. Intentionally or accidentally. I might not be shy about my body, but I'm a firm believer in sex being an intimate thing to only be shared by the participants."

"Alright, alright!" Pitch laughed and grabbed Jack around the waist, kissing his cheek. "You're mine only, and I'm yours."

"Damn right," he grumbled.

"Aww, no pouting." He pulled Jack to a stop and kissed him deeply. "I wasn't planning on anyone catching us. I'm not sharing you with anyone."

"Good. That would be a deal breaker for me." Jack moaned, "Can we go screw each other now?"

"I was thinking our first time could be by the lake. Our spot."

"I like that idea. Very thoughtful of you."

Pitch took Jack's hand and pulled him towards the lake. "I'm so ready for this. I've wanted to have you since I first saw you."

"There's no way that's true. Unless you're the horniest eighth grader I've ever met."

"Hey, what can I say? Puberty plus a very, very, _very_ sexy boy makes for some uncomfortable nights."

"That doesn't make me feel too bad then. I had a crush on you that first summer."

"Only that first summer?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "I didn't know yet if you were gay or not, so I decided to move on rather than pine over you. Then when I did find out you were gay, it was when I walked in on you with James. Didn't think I stood a chance if that was your type."

"Other than the hair, everyone I picked was you. Same body type, same height, all the same. I wanted you but I didn't think you liked me. Then when I saw you with Kristoff, I knew that you would never be with someone who's his complete opposite."

"Wow, we sure went wrong."

"But now we're here." Pitch pulled Jack towards the shore of the lake, a nice spot off the path already mwaiting for them. "We're where we were always meant to be."

"Took us long enough, but we finally got it right."

"I was afraid we were going to miss our chance when I told you I loved you the night of the movie and received a lukewarm response."

Jack shrugged off his backpack, setting it on the grass and enjoying the cool night air. "Honestly, I thought you were still acting."

"I had hoped we were past that then." Pitch came up behind Jack and wrapped his arms around his waist. "But now we are. Now we're real."

"And I hope now we're about to get real naked." He rested his hands over Pitch's.

"So impatient," Pitch whispered, slipping his hands under Jack's shirt and slowly peeling it up over his head.

"You would be too if you'd been teased by a tall, handsome foreigner all summer."

"Tell me again." Long fingers moved down to open Jack's jeans.

"Tell you what?" Jack's free hand slid back to grip the man's leg.

"That you love me." Pitch slid his hand into Jack's pants, touching him softly.

Jack sighed and leaned back against him. "I love you, Pitch." He craned his neck to pepper the man's neck with kisses.

"I want you. Do you want me?" He slid his other hand into Jack's pants, pushing them down slim hips.

"Oh, I didn't notice." He pushed himself back against Pitch and felt the bulge in his jeans with a chuckle. "I think you have your own answer in your hand right now."

"I'd like to hear you say it."

"I want you _very_ much." Jack's fingers deftly undid his boyfriend's pants and slid them down enough so he could stroke his growing erection.

"Oh, Jack." Pitch moaned as he sucked at Jack's neck. "I want you so badly."

"It's mutual." He let Pitch's length slide up between his cheeks. His head fell back against a strong shoulder with a groan.

"Let's lie down."

"Only if I get to see that sexy chest of yours again." Jack turned in his arms to tug on the garment blocking his view.

Pitch released Jack long enough to tug his shirt over his head, exposing himself to his new boyfriend. "Better?"

"Much." His mouth instantly latched onto one of Pitch's collarbones, sucking at the skin.

"Fuck," Pitch groaned and lifted Jack up to carry him over to their spot. He knelt down and lowered Jack to the ground, covering his smaller body with his own. Jack gasped and returned to laving at Pitch's perfect flesh. He instantly fell in love with how well they meshed together. Pitch pulled away and kissed down his body, giving every inch his attention. He nestled between Jack's legs and kissed his erection. "Spread your legs more." The warm breath on Jack's cock had his legs falling open almost on their own. He pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could watch Pitch at work. Pitch looked up the length of Jack's body, letting him watch as a warm tongue licked greedily between Jack's cheeks.

"Oh, God…" Jack's head fell back with a groan. "I knew that sharp tongue of yours had to be good for something."

In response, Pitch circled Jack's hole with his tongue and slowly began to push the tip inside. Pale fingers reached down to bury themselves in dark locks, tugging at him in pleasure. Pitch pulled his tongue out and kissed Jack's inner thigh. "Don't scream," he purred before his mouth wrapped around Jack's erection.

"That's easy-" Jack had to bite down on his fist with a groan. "For you to say." Pitch's head bobbed between Jack's legs, teasing him. One hand slid up to pinch a nipple as the other rubbed between Jack's cheeks. "Pitch," he gasped. "I don't know how much longer I can take this."

Pitch released him and crawled up his body to catch his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. "Has no one ever touched you like that?"

"It's been a while since I've done anything with someone else." He pushed up to be closer to his boyfriend. "It also helps that you're really fucking good with your mouth."

"I would like to do it again later if you'll let me." Pitch smiled.

"Yes, please!" Jack pulled him back into another fierce kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Pitch fumbled around for a condom. He tore his mouth away long enough to open it before crashing his mouth back down on Jack's. He used Jack's good hand to help him roll the condom on, letting his boyfriend touch a little. "You ready?"

Jack nodded eagerly and gave the erection a few extra strokes. "You're bigger than I thought you'd be."

"Tell me if I hurt you. You're probably very tight."

"I don't care. I just want you. Now."

Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders, holding him still as he moved between Jack's legs. He lined himself up and slowly thrust inside him. "You feel so fucking good." Jack winced a little at the initial sting but quickly adjusting to the warm length carving into him. His hands tugged at his own hair as Pitch finally came to a stop, fully seated inside him. Pitch gave Jack a minute to get used to the feeling of having him inside before he pulled out halfway and thrust back in. "You're so tight, love. Breathe."

"Sorry. You're a bit more than I've had before."

"Are you saying that I'm the biggest you've ever had?"

"Thickest for sure." Jack smiled sheepishly.

"Good," Pitch growled, sucking at Jack's neck as he began to thrust deeper and a little harder.

"Fuck…" He pulled his knees closer to his chest to give Pitch better access.

"That's it, love. Give yourself to me." Long fingers tangled in Jack's hair, tugging his head back and exposing his neck to Pitch's teeth and lips. The friction against his own length drove Jack to new heights with every thrust. His hand slid down to grip the firm muscles on Pitch's butt. Strong hips snapped against Jack's, his length being driven deep and hard into his warm body. He moved his mouth down to suck and tease one hard nipple and then the other, switching between the two until they were swollen and sensitive.

Jack bit down on Pitch's shoulder when a sharp pang of pleasure shot through him, growling, "Fuck, Pitch!"

Pitch moaned and sped up, teasing Jack's sweet spot inside but deliberately avoiding it to delay his orgasm. "Not yet, love."

"Why not?" He licked softly at the bruise he'd created.

"I've waited so long for this. I want to enjoy every little bit of you." Pitch cupped Jack's ass and pulled it closer to meet each thrust, sending him even deeper.

"Well, every bit feels like it's going to explode if this isn't over soon." His legs wrapped tightly around Pitch's waist.

"You want to cum now?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, love." Pitch gripped him tightly and began to slam between Jack's legs, pounding against his sweet spot.

"Shit!" He grabbed desperately at his lover as he could feel the end coming near. When it finally came, Jack clenched impossibly tight around him, spilling himself all over their stomachs.

Pitch groaned deeply and thrust a couple more times before he came as well, holding Jack tightly to him. When he was finished, he gently pulled out and flopped down beside him. "Fuck, you were fantastic."

Jack stared up at the starry sky. "Uh huh." His chest heaved for breath and legs were still hanging limply open, but that didn't seem to bother him.

Pitch rolled his head to the side so he could stare at Jack lovingly. "Did you like it?"

"Uh huh." He nodded slowly.

He nestled closer, nuzzling underneath Jack's ear. "Will you want a repeat performance soon?"

"Uh huh." Jack turned to look down at him through half-lidded eyes still glazed with pleasure.

Pitch chuckled and rolled on top of him again, kissing him deeply. "If that's what fucking you feels like, I'm never letting you go."

"Sounds good to me." He looked up at Pitch with a smile. "Consider me a willing captive."

"You really did like it then?"

Jack grinned. "Uh huh."

"You gotta give me better feedback than that! I've been dreaming about this night for years."

"You were fan-fucking-tastic."

"That'll do," Pitch chuckled and pulled Jack to lie on his chest. "Was it everything I promised?"

"And more." Jack let himself drape over his boyfriend, completely relaxing against him.

Pitch hummed as he stared up at the sky. "Spend the night with me."

"As lovely as that sounds, I don't think I'd like to be woken up by nosey campers wondering why we're out here. Naked. On top of each other," he snickered.

"Then let's do it a couple more times, and then I'll walk you back."

"I'm not so sure I have it in me. I still can't feel my legs after the last time."

"Oh, baby, you haven't seen anything yet."

"What more could you possibly have under your sleeve?"

Pitch reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out another condom, giving Jack a wicked smile. "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

 _Where the hell did you learn all that?_ Jack sent the text to his boyfriend as he argued internally how badly he wanted to get up for the day.

 _I have my sources. Want me to come over and show you some more?_

 _Probably not the best idea. I think it's going to be hard enough to walk as it is._

 _I figured. I'll be by in 5 with some aspirin and breakfast._

 _Thank you_. Jack rolled back over in his bed with a laugh, intent on enjoying his extra minutes of rest.

As promised, Pitch arrived a few minutes later with a paper bag. "Delivery for my sexy, wonderful boyfriend."

"Much appreciated. Your first order of business is to help me sit up." He chuckled as Pitch obliged and helped him to the edge of the bed. "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do." Pitch smiled and kissed Jack's cheek before opening the small bottle of orange juice for him. "By the way, I can't stop thinking about last night."

Jack chugged the bottle, not realising how thirsty he'd been. "I can't either. In fact, most of my dreams last night were reliving our little meeting."

"Good dreams I hope."

"Almost as good as the real thing."

"The sooner you recover, the sooner we can sneak off again," he purred as he started kissing Jack's neck.

"Is it weird I'm actually excited for summer to end now so we can go on actual dates and have sex in an actual bed?"

"No, it's not weird. I want the same thing. I want to be able to be with you whenever I want. To kiss you and touch you and see you. To have your full attention."

"And to have you not have all the responsibility that comes with being a head counselor."

"Yeah. I think next year I might pass up on that. Sneaking off would be so much easier if I was a little less important."

"I can't think of anyone who could do a better job than you though." He rifled through the bag and pulled out a granola bar. "You're really good at managing things."

"Thank you, but I'd much rather be kissing your perfect mouth than ordering people about."

"Suit yourself. I won't complain if you do, but a lot of the campers might."

"You think I should stick with it, don't you?"

"I think we have a very long time to figure that out. Let's see if we can last that long first before we go making any big decisions." Jack held out the other granola bar to him with a smile. "Join me for breakfast in bed 'til then?"

Pitch cupped Jack's face and held him as he kissed him, letting his tongue slip between Jack's lips to slide against his own tongue. He pulled back and hummed. "This is no summer fling. I want you, Jack Frost, and I want to be with you."

Jack's expression softened. "I love you too."

"He was a fool to break your heart," Pitch whispered, brushing a lock of hair from Jack's forehead. "But his loss is my gain. Now you're mine."

"I have high hopes that you won't disappoint."

"I'll try not to." Pitch took the granola bar from Jack's hand. "And yes, I would like to have breakfast in bed with you."

Jack laid back on the bed again, holding up the sheets and gesturing to Pitch. "Join me."

Pitch crawled in beside him and snuggled down into the bed. "You know, this is our first time actually being in bed together."

"Yes. Yes, it is. It's much comfier than the lakeside," he teased.

"You weren't complaining when you had your legs wrapped around me and were making the most delightful noises."

"Shush. You aren't the one who woke up this morning with a rock-sized bruise on his ass."

"That bruise wasn't from a rock," Pitch purred, smiling at Jack's blush. "Next time we'll sneak off to your place or mine. Do it in a bed."

"I like the sound of that."

"Are you going to take today off?"

"I believe my head counselor told me to take the full two days of rest the doctor suggested."

"Your mouth will get you into serious trouble one day." Pitch dragged his thumb across Jack's lower lip. "I'll divide your kids up for the day. I'll even bring you lunch later."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all. It is my fault you're too exhausted to get up."

"I was talking about my mouth," Jack teased.

Pitch growled and gently bit that full lip. " _Stop_ making it so hard to leave you right now."

"I'd say I'm sorry…" he returned the favor, nibbling on Pitch's bottom lip. "But I'm not really."

"Next time we have sex, I'm going to kiss you the whole time. Your lips will be so beautifully swollen that you'll see it for days."

"That sounds nice. But really, do you mind my troublesome mouth? I do have a tendency to put my foot in my mouth quite a bit sometimes."

"Does it look like I mind? You annoy the crap out of me sometimes and then you do something cute or sexy and I'm hopelessly devoted again."

"That annoying part could make it harder to love me though." Jack pulled the blanket up to his chin and took another bite of breakfast.

"Maybe for your ex's, but not me. I'm crazy about you."

"You've only been dating me for a day."

"We've been dating the whole summer."

"But you haven't loved me that whole time. It doesn't count."

"Do you think I'm going to want to break up with you soon?"

"I'm being...cautious."

"I understand. You're hesitant about giving me your heart after what happened to you before." Pitch nuzzled Jack's nose and kissed him softly. "I'll do whatever I must to win your heart completely."

"I know that I love you, but it might take me some time to accept that someone else could love me."

Pitch sat up suddenly. "Come to the fire pit tonight."

"What for?"

"Just come. Please?"

Jack nodded. "Alright. I'll be there. Am I bringing a backpack of supplies again?" He teased.

"You might want to. I'll text you the time, okay?"

"Okay. I'll probably be right here if you need me at all today. Might go visit Tooth."

"Just let me know so I can deliver lunch." Pitch got up from the bed and leaned down for one more kiss. "See you later, lover."

"See you." Jack snuggled back into bed to sleep another hour or two.

* * *

 _Come to the pit at 8._

 _Yes, sir_. Jack smiled at his phone but looked up at a playfully nudge at his shoulder. "Hey, Tooth."

"You look happy. Good news from the boyfriend?"

"Mhmm. He's telling me where to meet him tonight. He has a surprise of some sort, I guess."

"Yeah, I heard," Tooth teased.

"Seriously? Did he tell you what he's doing?" Jack looked at her with a suspicious expression.

"Yeppers. And you will _love_ it."

"What's he planning Tooth? Come on, you've gotta tell me!"

"No, I don't. But it's very romantic."

"You're a horrible best friend," he grumbled.

"Come on, don't ruin his surprise. He's really excited about it."

"You won't even give me a clue?"

"Well...I guess I could."

"Tell me!"

"It's all about love."

"That isn't helpful at all."

"Okay, it's big."

"Why did I bother asking you again?"

"Because you're impatient and want to ruin your boyfriend's surprise."

"I can't help it. I don't know what to expect from him. My brain can't decide if I should feel like this is a new relationship or an old one because of how things have been all summer." Jack flopped back on the bench with a sigh.

"It's a little of both. You're finally getting the chance to learn each other. Maybe trust him like it's an old relationship, but still have the excitement of a new one."

"I guess so. Sort of like skipping the awkward getting to know each other phase."

"Yeah. You've known each other for years. Now you have to know each other as boyfriends."

"It's hard though. We've gone so long acting as one thing, and now we're supposed to act something different."

"Give it time. You're in the honeymoon phase right now. After the summer's over you can go on dates and all that cutesy stuff."

"You saying we aren't already cutesy and stuff?" He smiled up at her.

"You guys are so cute it's disgusting, and I love it!"

"How happy are you that we're together after all these years?"

"I'm happy that you're happy. You're smiling more than you have in years."

"So I guess you're not happy at all about being able to say 'I told you so'?"

"Well, I did tell you so."

"I knew you wanted to say it." Jack reached up towards her. "Let me see your hands."

Tooth sat down next to him and gave him her hands. "What are you up to?"

He carefully examined the healing marks on her palms before gently kissing them. "Making sure you're okay."

"You're so sweet," Tooth cooed, leaning over and giving him an Eskimo kiss. "You should be getting ready for your big surprise."

"I have time still. These hands saved my life. I have to make sure they're alright." Jack sat up with a soft groan. "Do you want to borrow my gloves until they're all healed?"

"Really? You'd let me borrow your gloves?"

"Well, I won't be needing them for awhile thanks to Pitch. You need them more than me right now."

"Yeah, he told me he banned you from the wall."

"I wasn't too happy with that of course, but I compromised with him. I'll only be allowed to belay until my cast is off."

"If he didn't say so, I would have. You need to rest that wrist."

"I know how to climb one-handed, Tooth. You've seen it for yourself."

"I can worry about you, can't I? It's my right as your very bestest best friend."

"It's your right to worry, but that doesn't mean you can tell me I can't climb."

"Then it's a good thing your handsome boyfriend did."

"Believe me. If he was just my boyfriend I would have ignored it. But seeing as he threatened to fire me, I didn't have much choice."

"Oh, he wouldn't actually fire you. He knows you're the best counselor here."

"I wasn't risking it. He looked pretty firm on the subject."

"Only 'cause he was crazy worried about you. He was texting me the whole time you were in the hospital, panicking. Here, look." She handed Jack her phone so he could see all the texts he'd sent.

"So that means it's okay for him to ban me from something I love to do?" The texts didn't change his feeling on the banning, but he did feel a little bad for being so harsh on the guy.

"It's not forever. Geez, you'll be back on in no time, and Pitch will be watching you with that lovey dovey look on his face."

"Then he can foolishly climb up after me when he thinks I'm in trouble," Jack joked. He handed the phone back to his friend. "I've got a date to get to."

"Don't be too hard on him. The guy's nuts about you."

"I'll try not to."

"Ooh, you're gonna try. He's gonna have fun with you!"

"Nobody likes a tease, Tooth!" He head for the fire pit laughing.

"Be nice to him!"

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Pitch?" Jack called out when he got to the fire pit and didn't see his boyfriend around. "You here yet?"

Pitch ran up to him and kissed his cheek. "Sit down. Right here." He pulled Jack over to sit on a log, smiling with excitement. "Don't move."

"Okay?" He looked at the man in confusion but followed orders. "Nothing's going to pop out, right? Because I've gotta warn you, I definitely have the fight part of fight or flight."

"Jack, my boyfriend and dear friend, we've known each other for years."

"Yes, we have. Almost...ten now?"

"Eleven. We've been acquaintances, frenemies, friends, boyfriends...lovers," he whispered. "And for eleven years, you have inspired me."

"Where is this going? I feel like you're leading up to something here."

"I love you, Jack Frost, but I'm not the only one who does."

"Okay…" Jack looked at him suspiciously.

"Jack, you and I have known each other since we were babies," Tooth said, coming up next to him. "You were always the funny one. When I would cry, your shoulder was always there. Your smile always made me feel better again."

"Tooth?" He glanced around. "What are you doing here?"

"When I first came here, you were the first to welcome me." Tiana came up next, holding Naveen's hand. "Even when I burn something, you eat it. I never feel like a failure when you're around."

"And you're seriously one of the coolest guys I know," Naveen chuckled. "Cooler than me, and that's saying a lot."

Jack gave his boyfriend a look, finally catching on. "You didn't…"

"You have to understand that your worth is not defined by what some arsehole thinks about you," Pitch whispered, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Do you want to hear everyone, or shall we just skip to what the kids have to say?"

"I don't need to hear it, but I'd feel bad skipping over everyone's hard work." He squeezed the hand back.

"You hate it."

"I didn't say that. I'm not exactly used to being fawned over like this."

"You're loved, Jack. Kristoff may have made you believe you're not worthy of it, but you are loved."

"I feel it now. Thank you." He leaned forward to rest their foreheads together, whispering, "Is it always going to be like this with you?"

"Yes," Pitch whispered, rubbing his forehead against Jack's. "Is it too much for you?"

"I think I could get used to it." He stole a quick kiss. "Now, let's hear those kids. I listen to these idiots every day." Jack grinned at his friends.

"As you wish, my love." Pitch left and returned with all of Jack's kids. "They nominated Jamie to speak for them."

"I'm not too surprised." He smiled at one of his favorite campers.

"Go ahead, Jamie." Pitch gave the boy a little nudge forward, smiling at him encouragingly.

"Jack is the best counselor ever! He's so fun! He knows how to do so many cool things, and he's strong like a superhero! He also has really cool hair!" The little boy ran up to Jack and gave him a big hug. "Don't be sad, Jack. We don't like it when you're sad."

"Don't worry. I'm not sad anymore, Jamie." He motioned to the other boys to come over and laughed when they knocked him to the ground. "Thanks guys." Jack looked up at his boyfriend. "Thanks."

Pitch smiled and held out a hand to Jack. "Shall we go?"

"Where are we going now?" Jack took the hand and stood up, wiping the dirt off his pants.

"You know where," Pitch whispered. "If you still want to."

"Of course I do."

"Come with me."

"Lead the way." Jack blushed a little at the knowing chuckles from the other counselors but followed his boyfriend anyway.

Pitch led Jack towards his cabin. "Your kids are gonna stay with Flynn's. He said it would be okay." He opened the door and pulled Jack in behind him. "We have all night."

"Is that really okay? My boys can be a little rowdy sometime."

"Nothing a little bribery can't fix," he chuckled, slowly pulling Jack's shirt over his head.

"It might take a _lot_ of bribery." Jack smiled at him.

"Not our problem." Pitch made quick work of Jack's pants, pushing them down his slim hips.

Jack pushed up Pitch's shirt to reveal smooth skin to his touch. "Good point." He fumbled with the buttons on his pants.

Fingers tangled in Jack's hair and tugged his head back. Warm lips crashed down on his, kissing him passionately. "No rock-sized bruises tonight, my love."

"Only a comfy bed."

"Lie down, lover," he whispered against Jack's lips. Jack stepped back to lower himself onto the bed, but he grabbed Pitch by the bunched up T-shirt at his neck to pull him also. Pitch chuckled, falling down on top of him. "May I confess something to you?"

"Of course."

"I would like to be inside you without a condom. It doesn't have to be tonight; I did bring some. I just thought I'd tell you."

"Thank you for your honesty." Jack kissed his nose. "Not tonight. I don't think we're quite there yet, but definitely in the future."

"That's why I brought some in case." Pitch gripped Jack's rear and pulled him close. "I just want you, I don't care how."

Jack groaned at the sudden friction of their bodies rubbing through his boxers. "I'm all yours."

"Yes, you are," Pitch purred, leaning down to suck Jack's nipples.

He pushed his chest up closer to Pitch's delightful mouth as he finally stripped his shirt the rest of the way off. "And you're all mine. Right?" He felt foolish asking but had this need to anyway.

Pitch huffed against Jack's chest. "You are the only one for me. You're too delicious and too adorable to give up." He gave Jack's nipple a hard suck. "I'm hooked."

"I had to be sure," Jack chuckled at his frustration. He reached down and tried to push away Pitch's pants.

Pitch moved so Jack could reach easier. "Jack, look at me."

"Yes?" He looked down to meet golden eyes.

Their lips met softly. "I love you," he whispered, moving to press gentle kisses all over Jack's face. "I love you, I love you."

"I love you too." Jack brushed a few stray strands of dark hair away with a smile.

"Kristoff can have his fancy little money boy. I hope he breaks his heart."

"Is it bad of me to kind of hope so too?" Jack laughed.

"I won't judge you," Pitch chuckled. "They're both arseholes."

"And you haven't even met Hans!"

"I don't need to." Pitch nestled against Jack's neck, lightly scraping his teeth against the pale skin. "He sounds atrocious."

"Just imagine the most...fake, full of himself, unbearable man...and that's Hans." Jack tilted his head away, offering more of his neck to his boyfriend.

"Nothing like you," Pitch purred and sucked a small bruise onto the pale column. "That's why I want you."

"They deserve each other. I'm happier with you in the last few weeks than I was with him for two years. I'd take you any day." His fingers tugged at dark hair even as he wrapped himself around Pitch's body. Jack's toes pushed the annoying pants the rest of the way off, leaving them both in their underwear.

"Oh, really?" He claimed Jack's lips in a deep kiss. "Good. That's all I want for you."

"And all I want _is_ you." One of his hands wandered down the smooth chest to sneak into Pitch's boxers and take firm hold of him. "And this of course." Jack latched onto the man's neck with a groan as his hand got to work.

"Fuck, love." Pitch lifted Jack's hips and all but ripped his boxers down his legs, throwing them aside. "Take them off me," he growled. Jack couldn't help the smug little smile he had but hid it against warm skin. He used his other hand to push Pitch's boxers away, refusing to stop his teasing strokes on the hardening length. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Using your naughty hands is cheating." Pitch gripped Jack's wrists and held them up above his head against the pillow. "If you won't behave, then I'm going to have to return the favor."

"It's not cheating. I'd call it being a good lover." He pulled a little at the arms holding him down.

"I'd call it being a tease." Pitch used his knee to part Jack's legs wider, his free hand sliding down Jack's body to tease between his cheeks.

"Teasing would mean I had no intention to finish. I had every intention to."

"As do I." The tearing of a condom packet sounded loud against their combined panting and teasing whispers. Pitch teased Jack's hole a little longer before a cold liquid covered the heated flesh and he was thrusting inside. "Mine."

"Fuck!" Jack groaned loudly, throwing his head back. "Yours. All yours."

Pitch gripped under Jack's shoulders, anchoring him there as he thrust all the way inside. "I will carve my name into your body so that no one will ever be able to take you away."

"Well that's a little…" he started to chuckle but had to stop and bite his lip at a hard thrust. "Possessive, wouldn't you say?"

"But that's what you want, isn't it? A lover so devoted that he never looks at anyone else. Who is completely satisfied with you, your body, and your love." Pitch hummed and thrust hard again. "I'm not a scary possessive. If you want to leave me, I won't kidnap you and hold you hostage. Just know that I want you as much as you want me."

"It is what I want," he gasped. "So far I'm liking it more than I could have imagined." Jack shot him a teasing smile. "You can carve into me anytime."

"Are you asking me to have a lot of sex with you?" Pitch purred, wrapping the fingers of one hand around Jack's cock and stroking him.

"Yes," Jack moaned. "Yes to the hundredth power. I'll even beg if you want me to."

"I'll take a little begging," Pitch whispered in Jack's ear, alternating between thrusting inside him and stroking him.

"And you give me a hard time about teasing you." He pouted.

"Beg, please," Pitch purred with a coy smile.

"I want you so bad, Pitch. I want you to make me cum. I want to feel you. I want what only you can give me." He reached down again to grasp the length teasingly and hovering with just the tip inside of him. "I want this more than I've ever wanted anything at all."

"I want you too, love. I want all of you." Pitch thrust through Jack's hand and grunted at the new feeling. "I want to make you cum again and again. I want you to want nothing else except my kisses and my cock inside you."

"I want all of that," Jack moaned loudly. "The only thing I want more is your love."

"You have it. You have all of me." Pitch sat back, pulling Jack up onto his lap and letting gravity pull him down further. He held Jack tightly as he thrust up inside him, pounding against his prostate.

Jack bit his lip and fell back with a groan, barely catching himself on his arms. "Oh, God…" He did his best to meet his lover's movements, his dripping length bobbing obscenely with every thrust.

Pitch gripped Jack's hip tightly with one hand, his other pinching and teasing Jack's nipple. "You should see yourself, Jack. You're a beautiful sex nymph."

"I don't know about that…" He couldn't tell if his face was flushing from embarrassment or the incredible sex or both.

A warm mouth replaced Pitch's hand, covering the hard nipple in wet heat. He growled against Jack's flesh. "So fucking beautiful."

"Fuck, Pitch. Please. More!" Jack pushed his chest closer to those addicting lips. Pitch gently dragged the edges of his teeth along the hard nub, giving the tip a soft bite. Jack's hips hitched at the sensation, pushing down harder on the thick length inside him.

"Did you like that, love? I think you did." Pitch snapped his hips up against Jack and pressed his teeth down on Jack's nipple just a little more.

"What do you think?" He growled.

"I think your other pretty nipple looks lonely." He gave Jack a wicked smile before moving his mouth to repeat the same attentions to the other hard nub.

"You're such a...tease." Jack pushed himself down again, trying to continue the feeling.

"And you love it." The hard length inside Jack slammed up inside him faster as the wicked teeth at Jack's chest continued to move back and forth from nipple to nipple.

"Fuck, Pitch! Fuck, fuck fuck…" He kept mindlessly repeating the word as their bodies moved faster against each other. Jack shifted to hold himself up with one arm, the other hand sneaking down to stroke himself in time to their frantic thrusting.

"No touching, lover. I want you to cum untouched," Pitch purred, giving Jack's nipple a tug.

"Then make me cum already," Jack begged.

"Imagine what it'll feel like when I finally cum inside you. Fucking you with no condom, just you and me. Filling you with all that I have to give as you come apart in my hands," Pitch whispered deeply, flicking his tongue against the swollen, sensitive nub in his mouth.

"Pitch!" Jack's entire body clenched with release, spilling himself all over his stomach before he melted onto the bed in a boneless heap.

Pitch gripped Jack's hips and pulled him close for a few more thrusts before he came too. He chuckled and ran long fingers through Jack's hair. "That was a promise, lover. When I finally have you completely, I'm going to make you feel more pleasure than you did just now."

"Sounds great." He smiled up at Pitch breathlessly. "I look forward to it."

"Did I hurt you at all? I wasn't sure if you'd had anyone bite your nipples before."

"I have. And you did it amazingly."

"Who bit you? I want to do it better than them."

"Believe me. You did it much better."

"How hard did they bite you?"

"I don't want to talk about past boyfriends." Jack sighed. "I'm with you, and what you did was amazing."

"I want to erase them all from your skin. Not just your nipples or your arse but all of you."

"I have no doubts that you will."

"In the meantime, I have a little surprise for you."

"Another one? Don't you think there's been enough surprises for one day?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked up at his boyfriend from his odd angle.

"A moonlit picnic. You, me, an iPod full of romantic music, and a full moon providing the candlelight. Also out of the way if we end of being loud again."

"I feel like you're trying to overwhelm me with all this romance in one day."

"I love you. I just want to show you how much."

"If you can get me up, I'll join you," Jack laughed. "I don't think I can get up."

"I fucked you that good, huh?"

Jack nodded. "I also don't think lying like this very long is going to make my back very happy."

Pitch chuckled and helped Jack rearrange himself more comfortably on the bed. He leaned down to lick Jack's belly clean. "Better?"

"Much." He gently stroked Pitch's cheek with a loving look.

"We can stay in tonight," Pitch whispered, nuzzling against Jack's hand. "Cuddle, have a little more sex, just be together."

"I don't mind going for a picnic. Just give me some time for my legs to regain feeling again."

"It was worth it. This time was much better. Your body is fantastic and deliciously responsive."

"Of course it's going to be responsive to all of the things you do. I'd have to be a tree to not feel that."

"I'm glad you're not a tree." He nuzzled against Jack's belly. "I love this soft, warm body."

"And it loves you. Very much if my reactions earlier were any indication." He laughed.

"You certainly did look like you were enjoying yourself."

"And it was all your fault."

"I couldn't help myself. Your body is so tight, and your nipples are addicting."

"Hey, I'm not complaining in the least."

"May I kiss them?"

"Always."

Pitch smiled and moved further up the bed so he was closer to Jack's chest. He swirled his tongue around the small nubs, letting it flick them teasingly. "May I kiss them some more?"

"As much as you'd like."

Pitch hummed and sucked at them softly. As the flesh hardened in his mouth, he also began to bite and tug at them.

"Okay, okay. To an extent." Jack gently pushed him away. "They're still a little sensitive."

Pitch lovingly pressed a kiss to both nipples. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You're just as eager as me, and I like that." He snickered.

"Were your other boyfriends this obsessed with you?"

"Not as much as you. Interested and not bored, of course. But none have practically worshipped me like you have so far. My previous type wasn't exactly the most romantic group of men."

"Good. I want to be better than all of them. I want to fuck you better, love you better, and please you better."

"So far you're exceeding them all by miles."

"If he hadn't cheated on you, if he had been faithful to you alone, would you have chosen me over him?" Pitch whispered against Jack's skin.

"If he hadn't cheated...I'd assume we would still be together. Or at least we would be until he found someone else more interesting than me," Jack answered honestly. "Unlike Kristoff, I'm not the unfaithful type. If we were still together, I can't honestly say that I'd choose you over him. I don't think I'd have thought of you that way."

"But say you knew all that you do about me. How I treat you, how we have sex, all of that, would you choose him?"

"I think this is a very hypothetical question that shouldn't be asked when we're naked against each other and due for a moonlit picnic."

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, I know you'd choose me eventually. You wouldn't be able to help yourself." Pitch gave Jack a quick kiss and helped him stand on wobbly legs. "You would have no choice but to be mine."

"You did manage to win me over," Jack groaned softly at the soreness in his rear. "I'm sure you'd have managed to do it in that situation too." He grinned up at his lover.

"I would have done everything in my power to seduce you," Pitch purred, dragging his thumb along Jack's lower lip. "But now you're mine, and I have no intentions of letting you go."

"Likewise." He tapped the tip of Pitch's nose teasingly. "Now, picnic time. I'm starving!"

"Do you need help getting dressed?"

"I might," Jack chuckled.

Pitch smiled and helped Jack pull on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. "Return the favor?"

"Of course." He retrieved his boyfriend's clothes that were strewn about the small room and helped him put them on. He decided it couldn't hurt to sneak a few kisses to smooth skin as he slowly slid the jeans up Pitch's legs.

Pitch ran his fingers through Jack's hair lovingly. "You're such a teasing minx. I adore you."

"I know." Jack pressed one last kiss to Pitch's stomach before covering it with his shirt and standing up. "Picnic?"

"I should know better than to stand between you and your stomach," Pitch teased, taking Jack's hand and walking with him towards their spot.

"You really should." He grinned. Jack couldn't resist swinging their hands a bit as they walked. "Though you could really blame yourself for my increase in appetite over the last few days."

"Oh, really? How do you figure that?"

"I've been doing an awful lot of vigorous activity."

"That isn't my fault. Blame yourself for being so damn beautiful and absolutely sexy."

"Definitely your fault. I'm not complaining about it though."

"I hope not, because you'll be engaging in 'vigorous activity' at least twice more tonight."

"Twice? Do you think you'll be able to keep up with that promise?"

"Baby, I'm settling for twice for your sake. I'd have you at least five times if I thought you'd be able to keep up."

Jack laughed. "Well, thank you for the thought. I'm not so sure I'd be able to keep up with that either."

"Not yet. You'll learn to. For now, I'm focusing on you."

"What a thoughtful boyfriend I have." Jack took a seat on the blanket and looked out on the moonlit lake, admiring the view.

Pitch sat down across from him, captivated by the sight of Jack's face. "So beautiful."

Jack reached for the food with a blush. "You're making me feel like a girl being courted."

"You're right. Not about being a girl, I mean, but about being courted."

"But you know you don't have to do this right? I already love you. I'm not going to expect you to do this all the time." He looked down at his sandwich for a brief moment.

"I know that, but I want to. I like courting you. I like watching you blush and smile that adorable little smile you have. I like seeing you happy."

"I just don't want you to feel like you ever _have_ to."

"If I ever feel that I _have_ to, it won't be because of you. It will be because I am madly, deeply, passionately crazy about you."

"Only checking." Jack leaned over to press a quick peck to Pitch's cheek. "I'm not really used to someone actually wanting to do that kind of stuff."

Pitch took Jack's hand and lifted it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss into his palm. "I don't just want your body, although it is a _very_ sexy body. I want your mind, your heart, your love. Maybe you'll even let me be your forever."

"I really hope you'll be my forever. That sounds like it'd be a pretty nice lifetime." He smiled.

"I think I would enjoy that lifetime. A future with you, my beautiful boyfriend."

"And will it always be like this between us?" Jack popped a grape in his mouth with a laugh. "Bickering, worrying, amazing sex, and romantic moonlit picnics?"

"I think so. That's what I'd like for us. Maybe…" Pitch lifted Jack's hand and brushed his thumb over his ring finger. "A ring? In the future, not right now."

Jack started coughing, having swallowed the grape whole in shock. "I think it's way too soon to be thinking about that," he choked out as he reached for a water bottle.

"Oh, of course! We only just started dating! I mean, years from now."

"Maybe, in the future, yes. I like the idea of marrying you. _Someday_."

"Of course. Right now we're just boyfriends, free to date and have sex and be crazy."

"Good. We're still young enough to be reckless, so let's enjoy it while we can."

Pitch smiled and lifted his water bottle. "To enjoying being your boyfriend."

"And to asshole exes who unknowingly brought us together." Jack tapped his bottle to Pitch's with a laugh.

"I thanked him, you know. Kristoff. I told him that I was so grateful he was a materialistic jackoff who brought you to me. I may have also intimated that he had a microscopic dick."

"I'm sure that really pissed him off. He's a little egotistical if you couldn't tell."

"Oh, he was furious. You would have found it hysterical."

"I'm surprised I didn't find you with a broken jaw." Jack took a sip of water. "I'm sure you'd look good in a lot of things, but I don't think even you could rock that look."

"He may have taken a swing at me," Pitch hummed. "Nothing that ducking and a well-aimed punch to the gut didn't fix."

"Don't tell me you hit him."

"What if I did?"

"I'd say you're an idiot." He took another bite of his sandwich. "And that I love you for it."

"Well then, say it."

Jack sighed. "You're an idiot, and I love you."

"I love you too," Pitch chuckled, leaning over to kiss Jack's cheek. "He won't be bothering you anymore."

"Are you going to be like this with all my exes, or is he just special?"

"Are all your exes as big of a dick as he is?"

"Just him."

"Then I guess he's just special. No one mistreats you and gets away with it."

"Love you too." Jack nudged him with his shoulder.

"Shut up. You know I'm crazy about you."

"I know." He grinned.

"And if I ever hurt you, then you have my full permission to punch me."

"I don't think I could ever punch you. Other more devious punishments, yes. But outright punching you?" He shook his head.

"More devious punishments? Am I secretly dating a serial killer or a sadist or something?" Pitch teased.

"No. But you are dating a notorious prankster. If I do say so myself."

"I'll watch my step," Pitch chuckled. "Lest I find a snake in my bed or spiders in my shoes."

"Or all your hair waxed off in your sleep." Jack stared out over the lake with a grin, taking another big bite of his sandwich.

Golden eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I've done some devious things before. I told you. Hair waxing, though, would require you to really _extra_ piss me off or hurt me. I hope we never reach that point."

"I like my hair too much to risk it." Pitch laughed and grabbed the hand that was reaching out to smack him. "But baby, I like you way more."

Jack burst out laughing. "Wow. Cheesy much?"

"You love that stuff." Pitch slowly pulled Jack closer until their lips were almost touching. "You like any type of romance if it's directed towards you."

"It _is_ rather nice." He quickly snuck a grape between Pitch's lips with a smirk.

Pitch hummed and chewed slowly before pressing their lips together. He parted their lips so that the sweet juice was shared between them. "You're rather sweet."

"I think that's just the grapes." Jack swallowed the juice with a smack of lips.

"No, no. You are _very_ sweet, my lovely boyfriend. It's why I like kissing you so much."

"I'll trust your judgment on the matter. I've always thought myself to be more on the tart side," he snickered.

"You shouldn't call yourself a tart," Pitch teased as he nuzzled at Jack's neck.

"I don't mind being a tart if I'm your tart." Jack leaned against the top of his boyfriend's head.

"You know you are. You're mine in all ways, and I adore you."

"Perfect." He kissed Pitch's hair. His stomach satisfied and his body delightfully achy, Jack's eyes scanned the lake. "This could be dangerous, you know."

"It's late. No one's going to be spying on us." Pitch cupped Jack's cheek and turned his head towards a deep kiss. "And if they are, serves them right."

Jack chuckled. "I was thinking more along the lines of me falling asleep here."

"I wouldn't let that happen. You'll get a chill in your bones, and then you won't be any good to me."

"Not to mention the insane amount of mosquito bites we'd undoubtedly get."

"Undoubtedly." Pitch nuzzled under Jack's ear and gave it a teasing bite. "If anyone's going to cover you in bite marks tonight, it's going to be me."

"I'm not so sure I have another round in me."

"Nobody said I have to do naughty things to your butt to be able to do things like that."

"You think you could resist this ass? You haven't been able to since we've crossed that line."

"It _is_ a very fine ass," Pitch chuckled, pulling Jack closer. "A very sexy, pert little ass. However, I am well aware that I have used it quite roughly so it might need a break."

"My ass thanks you. For earlier and also for the break." He leaned against Pitch with a smile.

"Keeping that in mind, I would very much like to cover your neck in hickeys. Will you let me?"

"Maybe not my whole neck. I don't want to walk around camp looking like a total tramp. The rest of me can be your canvas, though."

"I accept your deal. No hickeys on your neck that can't be hidden...except for one." Pitch licked Jack's neck and lovingly sucked a small bruise on the pale column. "Mine."

"Yours," Jack sighed as he shivered with pleasure, his fingers keeping a firm grip on Pitch's shirt.

"Do you want to head back? I think my art needs privacy," he whispered in Jack's ear.

"That would probably be the best choice."

"Besides, I don't want you passing out on me out here."

"Extra good point," he laughed. "Shall we head back then?"

"We shall." Pitch stood and pulled Jack up to his feet, giving him a quick kiss. They cleaned up and walked back to Jack's cabin hand in hand.

* * *

 **Review if you can please. They're always appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"One more week…" Jack sighed and took in the view laid out before him. The top of the climbing wall had been his favorite place in camp since the very first time he'd climbed it his first summer as a camper. The view it provided and the feeling of fresh mountain air whipping around him had instantly swept away his homesickness. He knew he wasn't supposed to be up there with his wrist still being in a cast and all. Pitch would kill him if he ever found out about the secret climbs he'd been sneaking in when he could, but he could never resist the sheer happiness he felt at the top. Today he felt he needed it even more.

Summer was winding down, and, with only one week left, the familiar bittersweet feeling was starting to set in. Soon he'd be heading back to begin his last year in college. He'd get to see all his friends again, sleep in his own bed, see his dad again. At the same time, he'd once again have to say goodbye to all of the friends he had at camp. It felt like they had all grown closer with every summer they spent together, and it was getting harder and harder to say goodbye. This year they were saying goodbye for good to Flynn, North, Sandy, Tiana, Sinbad, and Marina. Next year was his, Pitch, Tooth, and a few others' turn for what the counselors had dubbed the "Last Summer Blues." He was sad to see the summer end, but he also knew that the sadness wouldn't last long. Real life sets in fast when you start classes, and luckily they were all really good about keeping in touch and seeing each other during the year. Then there was Pitch…

Jack groaned and started making his way back down the wall before he was caught. This year had added a whole new dimension of nerves bundled up on top of the ending of summer. Returning to the real world meant having to adjust to a whole new angle of his and Pitch's relationship. Real world means real problems. As much as Pitch tried to assure him things wouldn't change, the honeymoon, blissfully running off into the woods without any real problems, phase of their relationship would end. Jack had tried talking to Tooth about his worries and fears, and, as much as she'd tried to reassure him, he couldn't help but still worry what the end of summer held in store for them. Jack packed up the last of the climbing gear he'd used after he reached the ground. With one last longing look up at the sky, he headed off to meet everyone for dinner in the mess hall.

* * *

"Alright campers and counselors. As our last week begins, it's time for our annual Talent Show." Pitch smiled at the group. "As you know, some of our counselors won't be returning next year, so plan and practice so we can make this the best show ever!"

As the kids and counselors started to disperse, Jack made his way over to his boyfriend. "So what's your cabin doing for the talent show?" He tried to sneak a glance at Pitch's clipboard.

Pitch pulled his clipboard away, sneaking Jack a quick kiss instead. "None of your business, boyfriend."

"But I want to know," he whined. "What good is dating the head counselor if I don't get the inside scoop on things?"

"Because that would be cheating," Pitch purred, nuzzling Jack's nose. "And cheating isn't fair at all."

"It's not cheating. My kids already know what they're doing. We won't steal your ideas or anything."

"Share yours first, and then I'll tell you mine."

"No way! I'm not going to let you steal our ideas."

"Quid pro quo, lover. An idea for an idea."

"I'll tell you if you swear not take our idea. The kids are so excited with what they came up with." Jack held out his hand, pinky up for a swear.

"I swear." Pitch wrapped his own pinky around Jack's and kissed him for good measure. "Now spill."

"They're doing a skit about camp. They're each going to be one of the leaving counselors."

"Aww, that's adorable. Who are you going to be?"

"They told me I'm not allowed to be in it," he laughed.

"My poor love," Pitch teased. "I'm sure everyone will really love that."

"Now spill yours. What are your kids doing?"

"A musical. Turns out a few of my new kids play instruments and are wanting to start a band."

"So is that the racket I've been hearing from your cabin lately?" Jack grinned.

"That is very insulting," Pitch chuckled. "And yes, yes it is."

"I thought so. So are you the lead singer?"

"Perhaps."

"Do you even sing? I don't think I've ever had the luxury of hearing your singing voice."

"I do sing in fact. I never knew you wanted to hear it."

"Are you kidding?! I can't sing for my life, so anyone who can sing is automatically amazing to me."

"That's good to know. Anything to make you fall more in love with me is a plus."

"I don't think it's possible to fall any more in love with you. I'm already there."

"If we were alone right now, I would kiss you senseless."

"Too bad we aren't." Jack slid his arms around Pitch's waist for a hug. "Maybe later?"

"Definitely later." Pitch held Jack tightly, running gentle fingers through the soft hairs at his nape. "Feeling a little melancholy?"

"A bit. Summer's ending, and it always makes me a little sad. Plus I'm exhausted from all the kids trying to get a last chance in at the wall."

"About that…" He took Jack's hand and led him into a quiet corner. "I know you've been climbing."

Jack instantly tensed up with nerves. "No, I haven't," he lied.

"You have, but I'm not going to argue it. I would actually like to ask a favor of you."

"If it means I don't get fired, I'll do anything," he sighed.

"I would like you to teach me to climb."

Jack looked at him with a mixture of confusion and shock. "But you hate climbing. You barely made yourself do it the one time."

"I know, but you love climbing almost as much as you love me. I'd like to be able to share that with you."

"You would really do that for me?" His expression softened.

"I'd like to at least try." Pitch cupped Jack's cheek and brushed his thumb along a cheekbone. "Will you help me?"

"Seriously? Of course I would!" Jack grinned excitedly. "And if you get into it enough, I could even drag you along when Dad and I go on our climbing trips."

"God, you're adorable when you're excited." Pitch smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm yours whenever you're free."

"Come by tomorrow at closing up time then. I can get you started, and then we can have dinner together?"

"Perfect. I can't wait."

"I really think you'll enjoy it when you don't have the urgency of a grumpy fake boyfriend pouting at the top of the wall," Jack joked.

"Hmm, yes. Instead I'll have the pleasure of watching my darling boyfriend's pert, little butt climbing up above me."

"Maybe after you're adequate. Until then, I'll probably be hiding safely on the ground and out of swinging distance."

"I will be expecting many kisses when I inevitably injure myself."

"I'll be waiting with lips ready." He smiled and pressed said lips to Pitch's cheek. "Sorry for lying."

"I was a little upset, but you were able to handle it. I accepted defeat."

"I've been climbing my whole life. Did you really think I couldn't handle a little one-handed climbing?"

"Forgive me. I was being stupid and overprotective of you. Now I know better."

"Good. I'm an overall difficult person to handle. I might make reckless decisions at times, but that doesn't mean I need someone to control my life. I'd much rather have someone to help me bandage my wounded ego when my decisions turn out to be stupid."

"I'd like to do both, if you'll let me. I want you to need me as much as I need you."

"I do need you. With or without my stupid reckless choices." Jack's fingers stroked a sharp cheekbone as he looked deep into molten gold eyes. He knew in his heart right then that it was true; he needed Pitch more than anything.

"As I need you. You've become so necessary for my happiness that I may never recover if I were to lose you." Pitch leaned into the caress, turning his head to brush his lips against Jack's fingertips. "So do try to avoid any serious injuries or incidents."

"No guarantees, but I'll try." He pushed up to kiss him softly. "Don't want my boyfriend getting grey hairs before he's even twenty-five, right?"

"Oh, you are a teasing thing," Pitch chuckled, biting Jack's lower lip and releasing it before anyone could notice. "Shall I see you tonight?"

"Of course." Jack smiled knowingly. "The usual spot?"

"Not tonight. Meet me in the showers." Pitch smiled. "We'll start there."

"After the talent show?"

"When everyone's exhausted and tucked into bed."

"I'll see you then."

"Good. See you then, boyfriend."

* * *

The talent show was a delightful blend of performances. There were dancers and singers; some kids even managed to pull off a somewhat decent juggling act. Jack couldn't help but snicker behind his hand at how cute his boyfriend looked helping his cabin set up their instruments on stage. He was pretty sure he was hollering louder than anyone else when they introduced their act.

Pitch approached the microphone as the lights were turned low and the spotlight flashed on. " _You're just too good to be true/ I can't take my eyes off of you/ You'd be like heaven to touch/ I wanna hold you so much/ At long last love has arrived/ And I thank God I'm alive/ You're just too good to be true/ Can't take my eyes off of you_ ," Pitch crooned, giving Jack a wink.

Jack blushed but cheered with everyone else when they were finished. He was surprised to find out just how good of a singer Pitch was, and he fully intended to make him sing for him again later. Jack gave him and the kids a high five before taking the stage with his own cabin. He took the mic while the boys got set up. "Hello, everyone. This will be the final performance for tonight. Luckily for all of you, I won't be singing. In fact, I was told I wasn't allowed to perform because I quote 'don't have any talents except rock climbing,'" he laughed with everyone else. Jack looked at the row of counselors in the front row. "This little skit is for our wonderful counselors who will be leaving us after next week. So I hope you enjoy what they're calling the 'funnest finale ever.'" He took his seat just off stage as everyone cheered for the cabin to begin.

The skit went off without a hitch. The leaving counselors loved seeing themselves being played as these holiday figures and guardians of children. A few of the kids disappeared off the stage for a few moments before coming back lugging large bins of something. Jamie jumped out on stage suddenly, wearing a baggie blue hoodie he'd borrowed from Jack and a brand new mop head on his head as a white wig. He stood confidently at the front of the stage. "I'm Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun!" Jack fell off his chair laughing. Jamie reached into a bucket and pulled out a slightly melted snowball and threw at Jack, who was still rolling on the floor, with a laugh. The rest of the cabin turned around with their own snowballs and started throwing them at the special guest counselors and the audience. The counselors ran on stage laughing to grab snowballs of their own and get revenge on the kids.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" one of the kids yelled, sending the whole hall of people scrambling to the bins for weapons to defend themselves with.

Pitch made it to one of the bins at the same time as Jack. "Friend or foe?"

"Frie-" He froze when he got a snowball to the face, turning to glare at a grinning Jamie. "Friend if you help me get revenge."

"Deal." Pitch grabbed his own ammo and walked up beside Jack.

"Come back here, Jamie!" Jack grabbed an armful of snowballs and started chasing down his mini-me. Pitch chuckled and ran after them, happily aiding Jack in claiming his revenge.

By the time they ran out of snowballs, the hall was full of puddles, kids were shivering from the ice, and barricades had been erected as protection. Despite the mess, not a single face wasn't smiling. Jack found Jamie and gathered him up for a hug, looking at his boyfriend. "The resemblance is uncanny, isn't it?"

"He could practically be your son," Pitch snickered, ruffling Jamie's hair.

Jack took the mop head and put it on top of his own hair as Jamie ran off. "I think he's trying to say something about my hair."

"I don't know." Pitch lifted the mop head with one finger. "I don't think it does you justice." He leaned forward and nuzzled under Jack's ear. "A mop and a head of winter fire don't have much in common."

"Winter fire?" He raised an eyebrow with a laugh. "Are you a poet now?"

"Only for you."

"Awwww. How sweet of you."

"Shut up. You like my poetry."

"I do. I love it as much as I love you."

"You're adorable, you know that? It really makes me want to kiss you."

"We could always head to our meeting spot a little early and you could do just that."

"Soon, my darling. I need complete privacy to do what I want, and I need the showers completely empty." Pitch teasingly bit the sensitive lobe of Jack's ear. "I have such ideas for you, especially after seeing you covered in snow."

"You're definitely more creative than I thought you were before all this." Jack shivered, and he wasn't sure if it was from the melted ice on his clothes or Pitch's mouth.

"Only for you," Pitch repeated as he dipped his fingertips just below the waistband of Jack's pants, caressing sharp hip bones. "Dry off, put your kids to bed, and come to me."

"Yes, sir. I'll see you soon." He brushed some melting ice off Pitch's head before heading out to his cabin. He was thankful for once that it was still somewhat warm this close to sunset, but his warm, dry clothes and a blanket still sounded amazing.

* * *

Pitch smiled up at Jack as he walked into the showers. "I think you're a little overdressed for what I need you for."

"Well, you didn't exactly tell me what I was here for." Jack snickered but pulled his shirt over his head. "And I wasn't going to walk through camp naked."

"True. You might have raised some eyebrows."

"So what exactly do you need me for?"

"What do you think?" Pitch pulled Jack further into the room.

"You think I'm stinky?"

"Nope. Try again."

"I'm...being treated to a sauna?"

"Hmm, close, but not quite. Try again."

"Oh! I'm going be treated to a nice shower where you do all the cleaning and I get to just stand there." He grinned.

Pitch pushed Jack up against the wall, his chest pressing him there. "You are being very difficult," he purred, turning the shower on to a warm heat. As the water sprayed down on them, his fingers teasingly pushed at Jack's pants. "You know how I feel when you're difficult."

"I know you feel frustrated when I do. And that you also get turned on by it," Jack whispered hoarsely, reaching behind to grope Pitch through his pants.

"I'm not sure whether I want to slap you or bend you over and make you scream in pleasure." Pitch ripped Jack's pants down his legs and threw them aside. He pushed his hips against Jack's rear and ground against him. "Which one should I choose, I wonder?"

"If I have any say, you should go with the pleasure one." He pushed back against his boyfriend and enjoyed the feeling off the rough fabric against his skin.

"Why am I not surprised?" Pitch chuckled deeply. "You were so beautiful tonight. Your hair sparkling with ice, your cheeks pink, and your eyes bright. Positively beautiful."

"Winter is my favorite season because of the snow. I guess it fits me."

"It most certainly does." Pitch lowered his head to Jack's neck to kiss and bite at the pale column as his hands fondled his chest.

"I'm glad you think so if it gets this sort of reaction out of you." Jack's fingers moved down to stroke himself even as his hips swayed sensually against Pitch's groin.

"Just imagine how I'll feel in a few months, once it actually snows." One hand reached down and gripped Jack's wrists, pulling them up and pinning them above his head. "I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

"I can't wait," he said with a little bit of a whine at his hands being moved. "It'll give me even more reasons to love the season."

"You shock me." Pitch moved his head to mark the other side of Jack's neck. "You didn't comment on my plans about still being with you that long."

"I'm really trying my best not to worry about the future," Jack moaned softly. "I fail a lot of the time, but I'm trying."

"Oh, baby, you don't have to worry. This thing between us is no summer fling. I'm yours for good. This will only end when you say so." Pitch used his knee to spread Jack's legs farther apart.

"But how do you _know_? When we leave camp, things'll change." His head fell forward to rest against the shower wall. "We'll have to face reality in the real world."

"Like that you're stubborn, annoying, and messy?" Pitch chuckled and rubbed himself between Jack's legs. "I know all that, and I still want you so much it hurts."

"And what about the real-world problems we'll have?" Jack bit his lip to resist moaning. "School, work, social lives?"

"I don't know. All I know is that you're going to have to be the one to end this, because I'm not walking away. I'm prepared to fight for you."

"I'm scared, Pitch," he whispered. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, and I don't know what'll happen when we leave camp."

"Don't be scared." Pitch cupped a hand under Jack's chin and turning him into a deep kiss. "I have you. You're mine and I'm yours, for as long as you want me."

"Right now, I want you forever." Jack pushed forward and quickly shoved Pitch's clothes off desperately. "I really hope we'll both feel the same when we leave."

"Are you really so different in the real world?" Pitch purred, taking two handfuls of Jack's rear and squeezing. "Is this the beauty of the beast?"

"I don't think I'm that two-sided, but you never know. Camp is so different from everywhere else." He groaned when he finally got Pitch's pants pushed off and their flesh was free to rub against each other.

"I'm willing to wait and see. I know I'm crazy about you, and I doubt you're so very different." Pitch lifted Jack up so his legs wrapped around his waist and his back was pressed to the shower wall.

Jack reached down to stroke at thick cock rubbing teasingly against him. "I love you," he whispered before taking Pitch's lips hungrily.

"I love you, baby. I love you so damn much," Pitch moaned into Jack's mouth, returning his kiss passionately.

"Condom. Now," Jack growled under his breath. "I need you so bad right now." He rolled forward, his weeping length loving the friction and wet warmth.

Pitch lowered Jack to the ground with a loving bite to his bottom lip. "Stay. I have to get the condom." He went and grabbed a packet from his pocket, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling the condom on. The look he gave Jack was almost predatory as he grabbed him again. "Now where were we?"

"I believe you were about to show me how much you love me." Jack hopped up into his arms with an eager grin. "By fucking me senseless."

"I love your filthy mouth," he moaned, claiming Jack's mouth in another kiss as he thrust inside all at once. Jack bit down hard on Pitch's bottom lip. Inwardly, he was praising his lover for the shower idea. The warmth and slickness the water provided seemed to heighten everything. He felt like even Pitch's smell was stronger in the steamy air. Pitch groaned at the sharp flash of pain in his lip. He walked Jack back to the wall again, pressing him against it as he thrust. The hard resistance at his back let him go even deeper. "You feel so good, baby. I'm so fucking addicted to you."

"Give me more, bad boy!" Jack cried out. His arms tightened around Pitch's neck. "Fuck me harder. I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow."

"Yes, baby," Pitch growled, biting small bruises onto Jack's neck while he pounded into him. "Anything you want."

"Fuck, I love you." Despite his nails being short, Jack clutched at him so tightly he left claw marks up the man's back.

Pitch growled loudly. "God, I can't wait to fill you, baby. Can't wait to make a mess out of you." He bit Jack's neck hard, slamming Jack's hips back against the wall with each thrust.

Jack's fingers moved instead to bury deep in Pitch's hair and tug hard when every thrust sent pleasure shooting up his spine. "Make me yours," he groaned. He pressed his forehead against his lover's and tried to steal a kiss whenever their ragged breathing allowed for it.

Pitch kissed his as deeply as he could, their tongues battling for control. "I want to feel you, darling. I want to feel you inside."

"I love you," he whispered breathlessly. Jack reached down to tug desperately at his own length.

"No," Pitch growled and grabbed Jack's wrist to pin it above his head. "Don't touch."

"Please," Jack begged. His voice sounded more like a whine, but he would deny it later. "So close."

Long fingers teasingly pinched Jack's nipple before sliding down his stomach. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, wrapping his fingers around Jack's length and slowly stroking it.

Jack's back arched from the wall with a loud moan. "More, _please_."

"Yes, baby," Pitch growled, speeding up his stroking as he pounded hard inside him.

"Fuck! Pitch!" He cried out, face scrunching up in pleasure. "I'm gonna-"

"Hold it, baby. Let's cum together."

"Hurry," he groaned and bit his lip hard in an attempt to distract himself from the pleasure.

Pitch released Jack's length and gripped his hips, now putting all his strength and effort into thrusting inside him. "Are you ready, baby?"

"More than ready." Blue eyes cracked open to peek at his boyfriend. Golden eyes met blue as he thrust a few more times before going still, the condom filling up with his release inside Jack. Jack watched in fascination as his cum painted his lover's chest and was almost instantly washed away by the shower He sagged bonelessly against Pitch.

Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack and held him protectively as the water washed them clean. "My beautiful boy."

"I think I got my wish…"

"To be fucked senseless? Or to have someone desperately devoted to you?"

"Both," he chuckled. "And to not be able to walk tomorrow."

"I was trying not to grant that particular wish, but you just felt so good," Pitch purred as he nuzzled t Jack's neck. "I could only think that I wanted you to feel me for days."

"Oh, I'll _definitely_ be feeling you for days."

Pitch chuckled and kissed him deeply. "Now that I've had you, I don't think I could live without you."

"You think you couldn't? Just imagine how I feel!" Jack happily returned the kiss with a soft moan.

"No one will satisfy you but me now, yeah?"

"No one."

"So this cute little butt won't be happy without me?" Pitch teased, sucking on Jack's lower lip.

"Never again. You've won this cute little butt's complete devotion."

Pitch chuckled. "When this summer is over, I want to take you on a real date. Pick you up at your place, romance you, the whole thing."

"I'd like that. A lot." Jack leaned in to kiss him softly.

"And except for the constantly sleeping with each other part, we'd date like any normal couple. You know what I mean?"

"I know what that means to me. What does it mean to you?"

"Well, it means dinner, trips to the movie theater, maybe bowling if you'd like. Obviously teaching me how to climb. And then, when you're absolutely sure that I'm not going anywhere, you're going to ask me a question. Shall I tell you what that question will be?"

"What is the question?"

"'Will you be my official boyfriend?' You'll ask me, and then I'll take you in my arms and kiss you senseless."

"You mean we aren't official already?"

"We're summer official. I'm talking real world official. Meeting your family, moving in, fucking you without a condom," Pitch chuckled. "I know we're real, and I know we'll last. I want you to be absolutely sure of that."

"That sounds amazing." Jack smiled and kissed him again. "I look forward to being real-world official with you."

"Me too, baby."

* * *

 **Song used: Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Frankie Valli and the 4 Seasons**

 **Reviews are lovely...**


	8. Chapter 8

_A few months later_

"Jack Frost, move that cute little butt! The movie's gonna start in fifteen minutes!"

"I'm sorry!" Jack came running down the stairs, tugging his jacket on as he stumbled down the last few steps. "I had to finish my project before I could justify leaving."

"You and your perfect GPA," Pitch teased and pulled Jack close for a quick kiss. "Ready to go?"

"Don't complain you're dating someone so intelligent." Jack smiled and took his hand. "Ready."

"I wouldn't dare." Pitch took his hand and walked with him down to his car. "I know better than to argue with my little genius with the cute butt."

"It's nice to see you've finally learned that I'll win no matter what the argument."

"God, you're adorable when you're an arse." He chuckled, opening the passenger door for Jack.

"Thank you, sir." Jack nodded in appreciation and plopped down into his seat. "And I don't think I'm being an ass by pointing out the obvious. You're not exactly dumb by any standards, fellow perfect GPA. But even when I lose an argument I just have to wave my 'cute butt' and I've won."

"Oh, using your tempting physique to win? What a naughty boy." Pitch got in the driver's side and buckled in. "Now I know your secret."

"Won't stop me from winning still. You haven't been able to resist my physique since the first time you laid hands on it," Jack teased.

"How very true. You are too tempting to resist, so I won't even try."

"Wise choice." He laughed.

"Now tell me honestly, and don't spare my feelings. Does my physique tempt you or no?"

"Do you really even need to ask?" Jack stared at him. "I thought the answer is obvious."

"Well, you never tell me, and I'm always complimenting your delightful physique."

"Yes. I love everything about your physique. If I didnt, I wouldn't be so eager to have sex so often."

"That makes sense. I should have known when you texted me this morning and invited me over for three rounds." Pitch smiled, reaching over to hold Jack's hand.

"I couldn't resist such a perfect opportunity." He squeezed the hand in his own with a grin. "Dad's not back from his trip 'til Wednesday, Tooth's gone the whole day taking the CBEST, and I woke up horny. Of course I was gonna invite my favorite dick over."

"Have I told you today how insanely in love with you I am?"

"You might have. I wouldn't mind hearing it again, though."

"I am absolutely, desperately, head over heels in love with you, you arsehole." Pitch brought their joined hands to his lips for a kiss.

"I love you too." At the next traffic light, he leaned over for a quick kiss. "Even when you go into your own asshole moods."

"Ah, but how easily I am tamed by you," Pitch whispered and pressed their foreheads together. "How desperately I need you."

"It's a good thing considering how dangerous your bad moods are," Jack teased.

"You're never in danger."

"I know. But at least I can spare others some of the danger."

"So now you're my handler? That explains the extra butt shaking when I'm angry."

"So you noticed," he snickered. "It's better than having you pissed at every living thing that crosses your path."

"You're delightful." Pitch purred and gave Jack a quick kiss as the light turned green.

"I know. You've told me many, many times."

"It's the truth."

Jack laughed when there was an annoyed honk behind them. "Go, before this guy hits you for holding up the light."

"And _I'm_ the angry one," Pitch chuckled, hitting the gas.

"You're the one who was rushing me out the door for the movie."

"We have time."

"Then why were you rushing me?"

"Because I like to watch your butt when you rush," Pitch teased. "The movie starts at 1:30. It's only... _fucking_ 1:45 _!"_ Pitch growled at the clock and gunned it.

Jack grinned and reached over to take Pitch's hand. "We can catch the next showing. It's not worth getting a speeding ticket."

Pitch groaned. "Let's get lunch then. Your choice."

"Deep dish pizza, of course."

"I can manage that at least." Pitch slowed down and made a right at the next light. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I finished my essay before we left, so there's really no rush to get back."

"You did? That's fantastic! I know that project has been a pain in the arse for you."

"Yeah." Jack let out a sigh of relief. "I guess that's one of the joys of the last year of school; everything is so much more difficult."

"Just wait until you're older. There are perks to being in your twenties." Long fingers reached up and carded through Jack's hair. "I'll read it later if you want me to. You always like it when I look your essays over."

Blue eyes fluttered shut with a smile. "Yes, please. You have a much better eye for grammatical errors than I do."

"And I can make sense of your late night ramblings. I can always tell when you've been exhausted."

"Which is usually your fault," he smirked.

"True. But you can't deny that you provoke it. You know that wearing your blue boxers is a signal to me."

"I suppose it's just a coincidence then that ninety percent of my boxers are blue?"

Pitch shrugged. "I don't buy your boxers. Stop wearing blue when you're horny."

"So am I supposed to re-wear my few non-blue ones all the time?"

"Only if you're not horny all the time. We can go boxer shopping today if you want."

"No, it's fine. It leads to some pretty pleasant hours, after all." Jack winked.

"Naughty boy," Pitch chuckled, pulling into the pizzeria's parking lot. He parked the car and leaned over to kiss Jack passionately. "Graduate soon so I can have you all the time."

"You have to graduate too, idiot. We both need to finish school so we can focus all our attentions on being boyfriends and fucking each other." He grinned.

"I have more free time. All that cramming last year paid off." Pitch bit Jack's lower lip, suckling on it teasingly. "I can't wait until we can focus on each other."

Jack groaned softly. "You better stop that, or I'm going to make you drive me back home and forget about the movie."

"We could do that if you want. The movie will still be there tomorrow," Pitch whispered.

"No way. When summer ended, you promised me normal dates. We can fuck _after_ the movie."

"That sounds even better." Pitch smiled. "Don't worry, I promised you the movie you've been talking about for months. I wouldn't break my promise."

"Good, because I really, _really_ don't want to miss this movie," he laughed.

"You won't. One of the things I hate the most is seeing you sad, after all."

"Have I mentioned yet that that's one of the things I love most about you?"

"Not recently" Pitch kissed the tip of his nose. "Let's get food before I do something to you in this car."

"Wise idea." Jack hopped out of his seat with a smile.

Pitch followed close behind and wrapped an arm around his waist, walking in with him. The girl at the counter smiled at the smug look on Pitch's face and Jack's kiss-swollen lower lip. "What can I get you boys today?"

Jack blushed a little. "We'll take a twelve inch, pepperoni and sausage deep dish please."

"No problem, honey. For here or to go?"

"For here." Pitch chuckled and pulled Jack a little closer.

"Yeah. What he said."

"Alrighty. That'll be $22.50." Pitch slid the cash across the counter and put the change in the tip jar. "It'll be ten to fifteen minutes, honey."

"Thank you very much." Pitch's hand rested on Jack's lower back and led him to a table in the corner. "You look thoroughly kissed, my darling."

"I had a feeling that might be why I was getting weird looks," Jack sighed.

"I find it quite becoming."

"Of course you would, what with you and that smug look on your face."

"I can't help it!"

"Of course you can't." Jack rolled his eyes teasingly.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll let you put a hickey on my neck." He pointed to a spot that wouldn't be able to be covered except by a scarf. "Maybe here."

"I think I'll pass for now. But thank you for the kind offer."

"Aw, and here I was, looking forward to you marking my neck as I...well, you can finish that thought."

"Maybe later. You know, in the privacy of my bedroom," he chuckled.

"Promises, promises," Pitch purred, pressing a kiss to Jack's knuckles.

Jack winked. "If you're a good boy, I may just keep my promise."

"God, I love you."

"I know. Luckily, I love you just as much."

Pitch opened his mouth but could only smile as the girl from the cash register brought them over a stand with their pizza on it. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"A lemonade for me, thanks."

"Dr. Pepper for me." Jack smiled up at her.

"Okay, honey." She giggled and gave Jack a wink before going to get their drinks.

Jack leaned over to his boyfriend to whisper, "Why does she keep winking at me?"

"Cause you're cute and guaranteed to get laid tonight?"

"Did you leave a hickey in an obvious place again?" He shot Pitch a flat look.

"Of course not! All the hickies are from the chest down."

"And you're not just lying right now to get out of trouble?"

"Why don't you take a picture of yourself and see?"

"Because that wouldn't be obvious at all."

"Fine, I'll do it." Pitch took out his phone and held it up. "Now give me a big ol' smile." Jack gave him the sassiest smile he could muster. "Oh, beautiful." Pitch snapped a photo and showed it to Jack. "See? No hickey."

Jack sat back in his chair, satisfied. "And now you got a new background photo out of it."

"Not a chance. I'll get a new photo tonight."

"I hope you know by now there's no way in hell I'd let you put a nude photo of me as your background."

"Semi nude?"

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Chest up?"

"Not a chance."

"Surely your calves aren't off limits?"

"Whatever I'd wear in the heat of the summer is about as good as you'll get."

"I can work with that."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Jack helped himself to the largest slice of pizza with a snicker.

"Well, what else can I do when that's all my summer boyfriend is offering?"

"You can keep him happy, and maybe, just maybe, he'll allow some naughty photos so long as they aren't used for your wallpaper where anyone could see them." He eyed Pitch over his glass of soda.

Pitch visibly perked up. "I'll have kittens as my wallpaper if that's what it takes."

" _If_ we have a nice and successful date today."

"I can do that. Pizza, that movie you like, maybe a walk through the park. Something nice."

"Sounds like the perfect date to me."

"Anything for you, baby."

Jack smiled lovingly at his boyfriend across the table, a warmth in his chest urging him to say something he'd chickened out of these past months. "Hey, Pitch?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you," he swallowed nervously. "Be my boyfriend?"

Pitch looked up at him and smiled slowly. "I thought I already was."

"You know what I mean. Real-world officially; not just summer official."

He leaned back in his chair. "Ask me again properly. I want to enjoy this."

"You're going to make me work for this, aren't you?" Jack rolled his eyes with a knowing sigh. "Will you by my official boyfriend, Pitch?"

Pitch leaned forward and, ignoring everyone in the pizzeria, kissed Jack lovingly. "Yes, Jack. A thousand times, yes."

"Don't sound so much like I'm proposing to you." Jack blushed in embarrassment as everyone stared, but he couldn't help smiling as well.

"This is as much a proposal as an actual one. You're mine now, and I'm yours."

"Hopefully for forever." He reached over to take Pitch's hand in his own.

"Oh, baby, this is only the beginning of forever. I'm going to make you happy, and someday, quite far in the future, it'll be my solemn vow to make you happy everyday for the rest of your life."

"It'll be just as amazing as everything with you has been so far."

Pitch held up his glass. "To the rest of forever."

Jack held up his own, the familiar warmth blossoming in his heart once again at the thought of a life with Pitch. "To the rest of forever."

* * *

 **Love you guys. As always, Jarjar and I had a blast writing this. I'm almost finished editing all of "Fated to Love You" so those chapters will be up soon. Next on the list will be editing our recently finished PenPal themed story. We're also currently starting to write a new fantasy/drama ish story. We're very excited for it.  
**

 **Review if you can? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this or any other project of mine/ours.**


End file.
